Heart and Sorcery
by Bullet.Rush.0.0
Summary: Eira, hija, de Bragi el poeta de la corte de Asgard e Idunn la hermosa, mantiene una muy buena amistad con el menor de los Príncipes, Loki, quién la considera como su hermana menor; mientras que para ella, él es el hombre perfecto. Sin embargo, cuando Thor encuentre en ella una posible Reina, las cosas van a cambiar inesperadamente tanto para Eira, como para Loki. Pre-Thor. LokixOC
1. I: Sonetos

**El siguiente fic se me ocurrió cuando leí algo de la adolescencia de Thor y Loki. Este fic toma lugar muchos años antes de que a Loki se le pasara por la cabeza robarle el trono a su hermano. Por eso tal vez una de las advertencias es que sea un poco _Ooc_, ya que Loki sin toda esa maldad es una persona distinta. tanto Thor como Loki están en su estapa de _adolescentes_.**

**Usaré bastante referencias de la mitología nórdica, no solo de la información que tengo de los cómics o la pelicula, asi que si no entienden algo pueden sentirse libres de preguntarme por medio de Reviews o PM. al final de cada cápitulo dejaré información acerca de los personajes. también, si estan interesadas en aparecer en algún momento en la historia, pueden enviarme un perfil de su personaje a traves de PM. Les advierto que no saldran de un vez, y como la historia girará en torno a Thor y Loki escencialmente hay posibilidad de que la participación de su personaje no sea muy activa. de todas maneras los invito a leer y a disfrutar la historia ;) espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: _Sonetos_**

Frigga nunca había sido de las madres que exigen completa disciplina en sus hijos, y aunque a veces lo deseara, a decir verdad eso era algo que estaba lejos de la realidad pues su vida sin las travesuras de sus hijos definitivamente no sería igual. Aunque lo negara, en el fondo le entretenía que ambos fueran inquietos de sus dos maneras particulares y diferentes. Thor por un lado era el que más le sacaba canas a su cabello dorado, con sus intentos de cazar _Bjorlps_ dentro del palacio con un arco que le doblaba el tamaño y los numerosos 'accidentes' que ocurrían con sus jarrones de flores de _Vanaheim_ al tratar de detener a las fuerzas del mal de perpetrar en el palacio. Loki por otra parte siempre había sido más callado, a veces ni se sentía en todo el día encerrado en sus libros en la _Biblioteca de los Nueve Reinos_, pero cuando su mente ingeniosa elaboraba bromas, eran quizás las más interesantes de todo _Asgard_. De cualquier manera nunca pasaban de ranas en la recamaras de las doncellas, hacer que Thor persiguiera una rata de fuego a través del salón real pensando que era un demonio de _Muspelheim_ o hacer que la piel de su hermano cambiara de color por dos días con ayuda de alguna poción de hierbas. Frigga sabía que sus dos hijos eran muy diferentes y en el fondo esperaba que en algún momento de sus vidas encontraran en esas diferencian un apoyo mutuo. Tenía la certeza de que así sería.

Loki y Thor eran las dos caras de una moneda, y a pesar de verlos crecer toda una vida y conocerlos mejor que a la palma de su mano, nunca pensó que encontrarles esposa sería una tarea de infinita esperanza.

Algún día, Thor sería coronado Rey de Asgard, siendo este su derecho de nacimiento por ser el mayor. Y la tradición dictaba que ningún hombre podía subir al trono de Odín sin haber contraído nupcias, pues el pueblo de Asgard necesitaba una reina que pudiera mantener en equilibrio los mundos. Desde tiempos inmemorables esta había sido una tarea difícil que solo una madre digna para Asgard podía soportar. Y mientras no encontraran a la reina perfecta, ninguno de sus dos hijos podría acceder al trono. Ella sabía que era una tarea ardua que debía empezarse cuanto antes. Los príncipes ya estaban en la edad de casarse hace un par de años, y mientras mas rápido se pusieran en la labor, mejor para el reino.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que varias doncellas del reino eran convocadas para ser opciones de esposas, tanto para Thor, como para Loki. Aunque este segundo ni siquiera se presentase a las reuniones en cuestión. Frigga lo dejaba pasar, después de todo no era su obligación al no ser el primogénito, pero aun así aveces deseaba que se interesara más en eso.

Mientras organizaba a las chicas en una habitación y examinaba por encima sus modales, Thor entraba con aires triunfales y alborotaba a más de la mitad quienes se olvidaban de actuar como damas ante la presencia del Príncipe. Thor lo disfrutaba, Frigga podía notar como su ego crecía con cada chica que caí rendida a sus pies, pero nunca conseguía que de verdad se enfocara en elegir esposa. La tarea la llevaba al borde de la migraña cuando escuchaba los llantos desgarradores de una nueva prospecto que era rechazada.

"Cariño, por favor" Le decía antes de dejarlo entrar a la sala donde estaban las chicas "se cuidadoso, y _compórtate_"

"Claro que sí, madre" él respondía y le sonreía con su gran dentadura blanca y mirada divertida mientras asentía como niño bueno.

Entonces Frigga se entregaba a la resignación por un día más. Hasta que llegó aquel día en el que Thor conoció a la_ Princesa Nur_ hija de un noble de _Vanaheim_. Ella parecía ser la esposa perfecta, modales impecables, elegancia y modestia –o al menos eso pensaba. Thor derramó un poco de cerveza accidentalmente sobre el vestido de la princesa y cualquier valor de reina digna se perdió entre los gritos y pataletas que ella lanzó. Otra mas que quedaba descartada.

Frigga se había propuesto no perder más el tiempo. Si esta vez Thor no era capaz de elegir a una buena chica, ella misma se encargaría de tal labor y lo único que debería hacer su hijo mayor es decir '_sí, acepto_'. Suspiró, irguiéndose a la entrada del gran salón. Varias hileras de jovencitas bien vestidas entraron y se iban acomodando donde ella les iba indicando. Varías tenían la belleza suficiente, otras el carisma o la modestia e incluso algunas se les notaba la sabiduría desde lejos. Pero ninguna hasta el momento incluía todo eso dentro de una sola. Era un balance peculiarmente difícil de encontrar, y hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta de eso. Pero tampoco quería perder las esperanzas. Tenía que haber en alguna parte de los nueve reinos una doncellas que pudiera ser lo suficientemente buena para ser coronada Reina de Asgard.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Frigga esperaba ver la silueta de Thor contoneándose como de costumbre, pero en cambio, se encontró con los ojos cafés de _Bragi_, sonriéndole como esa serenidad de artista que lo caracterizaba. Frigga lo miró un poco desconcertada, pues asumía que todos los nobles de la corte de Odín estaría con él en su salida de caza esa mañana.

"Mi reina" dijo haciendo una reverencia. Frigga asintió como respuesta "Mi esposa me ha enviado un mensaje, para se lo entregue a Su Majestad con mis propias palabras. Idunn me ha pedido que le agradezca por haber considerado a nuestra familia en su búsqueda de la nueva Reina Madre. Eira esta siendo educada para que su sabiduría sea su guía en un futuro. Especialmente si su destino es cuidar de su propio pueblo."

Frigga se vio sorprendida ante aquel estamento. La pequeña Eira nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza como posible esposa. Aún era una flor de _Clozher_ cerrada, esperando el momento a florecer. Hasta donde tenía entendido, ella se encontraba recibiendo lecciones de las _Cuatro Nuns de Vanir._ Aunque era consciente que había hecho que _Syn_ les enviara el comunicado a todas las familias de nobles de los reinos hermanos, no había sido precisamente_ Eira Baddleson_ quién se le había pasado por la cabeza como posible esposa de su hijo.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de Bragi, invitándolo ponerse de pie.

"Parte en paz, Bragi" dijo con voz conciliadora. "Dale mis mejores deseos a tu esposa."

"Se lo agradezco mi Reina" Dijo haciendo una nueva reverencia. "Ahora, Su Majestad. ¿Dónde quiere que coloque los libros que me ha encargado de la Biblioteca?"

La reina lo miró confundida y luego a la pila de libros que Bragi traía detrás asistido por dos guardias. Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, de los libros comenzaron a salir mariposas blancas que se iban despegando de las páginas como un remolino de hadas que iba apoderándose del salón. Las veinte doncellas que habían permanecido en silencio, de pronto rompieron en gritos y a correr por toda la habitación completamente en pánico. Frigga ahogó una exclamación y luego se llevó la mano a la frente suspirando resignada. De la misma manera, Bragi miraba a los guardias sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo con los libros, los cuales fueron desapareciendo de la pila como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. En cambio, ahora todo el salón estaba plagado de mariposas blancas que se pegaban del cabello, vestidos y piel de las doncellas.

De pronto, una de ellas alcanzó el vestido dorado de Frigga quien la tomó enseguida entre sus dedos. Las alas de la mariposa estaban hechas, para su sorpresa, de páginas de libros, de aquellos libros.

"¡Por las barbas de Odin! ¡Su Majestad, lo siento muchísimo!"Dijo Bragi con una expresión mas que angustiada sobre su rostro. Frigga negó con la cabeza para calmarlo.

"¿Quién ha sido el que te comunicó que yo necesitaba libros?" inquirió para descartar aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

"Fue el Principe _Loki_, Su Majestad..." Musitó. Frigga hizo un esfuerzo para que su enojo no se manifestara fuera de su rostro.

"Loki..." dijo entre dientes suspirando resignada.

* * *

Loki caminaba de espaldas y levantando la cabeza lo más que podía tratando de alcanzar a ver la última repisa de la estantería frente a él. Estaba en la sección de hechicería, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escapando de las ideas de su madre. Había empezado con esto de las 'esposas' cuando Thor había cumplido dieciséis y el quince, pero en estos tres últimos años se había salido de control. Todos los meses eran por lo menos diez nuevas chicas de todas las partes del Asgard o Vanaheim. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad existían tantas mujeres en las cortes. Thor las disfrutaba en grande, pero él se quería colgar del árbol de los nueve mundos cada vez que era obligado a asistir a tales eventos que le resultaban hasta repulsivos a cierto punto. Algunas mujeres no reparaban en conservar un grado de decencia y en vez de eso se ofrecían como carne en una tienda.

Si su madre tenía las esperanzas puestas en que él encontrara la mujer perfecta entre esa manada de arpías que eran convocadas, entonces estaba muy equivocada. Tal vez Thor, pero conocía a su hermano y mientras la doncella no se entretuviera con la caza o los burdos modales de su hermano en la mesa, no iba a ser posible que Asgard tuviera una reina para el momento en el que él fuera coronado Rey, si es que ese día llegaba alguna vez.

Hoy en particular, había ido a revisar las propuestas de su madre cuando escuchó a la tanda de doncellas de este mes hablar despectivamente de su hermano. Aceptaba que Thor podía llegar a ser un bruto aveces, pero ninguna de ellas tenía el derecho de referirse a él como 'animal'. Solo el podía decirle como le viniera en gana pues lo conocía y compartían sangre, mientras que unas mezquinas cualquiera no tenían aquel privilegio. Ninguna parecía querer detener la sarta de palabrería, por lo que ninguna entonces era digna de la familia real. ¿cómo era posible que su madre no estuviera aquí para escuchar a esas_ bestias de Fhreen_?

Para este momento, ya debían haber recibido su merecido si Bragi había hecho lo que él le había ordenado. Probablemente iba a estar en problemas con su madre, pero ya se encargaría de ello cuando viniera hacia él.

Regresó su atención al ejemplar de las _Pócimas de Yggdrasil_ del hechicero _Ghraent_ que estaba tratando de encontrar. No disponía de mucho tiempo pues estaba en la sección '_Prohibida_' de la Biblioteca. Si alguien lo encontraba podía significar problemas. Finalmente lo diviso, en el ultimo peldaño de la estantería, cubierto por algunos rastros de polvo. Con ayuda de su magia lo pudo bajar y luego de cerciorarse que fuera el que estaba buscando, se dispuso a salir.

La _Biblioteca de los Nueve Mundos_ se podía extender infinitamente, por lo que perderse era muy fácil si era la primera vez que se visitaba. Pero este no era el caso de Loki, quien en repetidas ocasiones se veía a sí mismo obligado a ayudar a otros visitantes que de pronto perdían su compás. Odiaba eso, gente que lo interrumpía en sus estudios para que les mostrara la salida. A raíz de eso ahora trataba de ser más sigiloso a la hora de visitarla. Así evitaba a las personas y a su patético sentido de la orientación. Es que era un lugar bastante grande, tenía nueve diferentes secciones, una destinada a cada mundo que era sostenido por las ramas de _Yggdrasil_. Dentro de cada una de las nueve, se volvía a divir en temas de interés, y había toda una décima sección escondida detrás de unas cortinas que llegaban hasta el techo, para lo escencial en hechicería y no todos tenían acceso a ella. Despues de las cortinas estaba la sección de _Hellheim_, donde guardaban las actas de todos los _Aesir_ y _Vanir_ fallecidos a través de los tiempos. En secuencia estaba _Muspelheim_ y luego la gran sección de _Midgard_, con libros en todos los idiomas existentes en es tierra. Era bastante extensa –mas de lo necesario –pensaba Loki mientras pasaba por ahí. Pero a su padre le gustaba conocer a los humanos y les tenía un cariño que él difícilmente podía entender, y se atrevía a decir que Thor se sentía igual ante los habitantes de _Midgard_. Después de todo, Thor no pensaba en nada que no fuera demostraciones de fuerza y bailes para que su ego le sirviera de capa.

"Um... espera, no, no, no ¡Ahh!" escuchó una voz lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa y luego un gran estruendo que resonó con ecos en la cúpula del techo de la Biblioteca. Pensó simplemente ignorarlo y seguir derecho, pero el ruido había sonado más cerca de lo que él había pensado. Sin mencionar que algo en esa voz le sonaba incómodamente familiar.

Apresuró el paso hasta que vio una de las estanterías de la sección donde se encontraba, reclinaba sobre otra mas grande y todos los libros que estaba en ella –que al final no parecían ser muchos –estaban en el suelo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó estirando el cuello para ver una figura de cabellos claros, casi blancos en el piso.

"De verdad lo lamento ¡fue un accidente! yo solo..." Loki no la dejó terminar al darse cuenta de las facciones familiares del rostro de la persona que había identificado como una mujer.

"¿Eira?" preguntó mirando por entre las divisiones de la madera. La chica estaba tendida en el piso con una copia de un libro azul sobre la cabeza, y atrapada entre las dos estanterías. "¿Eres tú?"

"Loki..."Dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie. Loki enseguida acomodó el estante y le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, gracias" hizo una leve reverencia y volvió su vista al desorden que había causado.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Estaba.. um, escalando en la estantería." dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Hasta allá arriba?" preguntó señalando la repisa de la que se había acabado de caer. "te pudiste haber hecho daño."

"Sí, lo sé." contestó con una risita. "es que me moría de ganas por alcanzar este libro"

Loki tomó el libro en sus manos y observó el titulo en la tapa, escrita con tinta blanca sobre el azul oscuro. '_Sonetos_' y se preguntó qué clase de poesía sería hasta que recordó en la sección que estaban.

"¿Eso es poesía _midgardiana_?" Preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse. Eira recuperó su libro con algo de recelo.

"Así es. ¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"¿Tiene algo de bueno?" Dijo con sarcasmo. Eira apartó la mirada y rodando los ojos no muy augusta con lo que acababa de escuchar. Se acuclilló en el suelo, recogiendo unos cuantos libros que habían quedado esparcidos por el tapete en el momento en que el estante cayó. Loki bufó y la miró con reproche "Me refiero que ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo con esa clase de libros? Tienes a tu alrededor un mundo de información más _útil_"

Se agachó junto a ella y comenzó a compartir su labor de recoger los libros. Eira pareció un poco dudosa de contestar pero finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él y preguntó.

"¿Cómo qué?" dijo mientras buscaba espació para un libro entre dos.

"Bueno..."Loki colocó su mano entre los lomos de los libros facilitándole la tarea. "los poemas de tu padre, por ejemplo. La sección más grande de esta biblioteca es la poesía de los Aesir y los Vanir."

Eira meditó en silencio una vez que terminaron de acomodar los libros. Conservó uno de ellos en la mano y lo aseguró en su poder.

"Podemos ir si lo deseas, igual queda en mi camino a la salida" Dijo Loki indicando el camino y dando varios pasos hacia aquella dirección señalada.

"Es que no la disfruto" contestó comenzando a caminar detrás de Loki. "Solo hablan de guerras y héroes de mucho tiempo atrás que solo recuerdo de las lecciones de historia... Es como escuchar a mi padre hablar de su época de gloria cuando combatió a los gigantes de Jotunheim junto con el Padre de todo." Loki asintió levemente mientras escuchaba "Por otro lado, los midgardianos tienen una manera interesante de hacer poesía, Loki. Es como otra etapa de la existencia, donde una rosa significa más que una simple flor y el corazón guarda más secretos que los ojos de Heimdall."

"Creo que no te estoy entendiendo ¿dices que la gente de Midgard es mejor que la gente de los reinos superiores?" Inquirió con una ceja levantada. Eira se rió en voz baja, negando con la cabeza. Loki también dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" contestó al fin mirándo a Loki casi quejándose ante la sugerencia. "eso es ilógico."

"Oh bien, ya me empezaba a preocupar" dijo él en tono de broma.

"Sabías que los midgardianos se llaman a sí mismos 'humanos'. Y los que tuvieran la piel de color oscuro no eran considerados parte de esta clasificación. Es como si no tuvieran idea de que no son el centro del universo." Rió Eira contangiando al príncipe.

"Pienso que no deberías obsesionarte con semejante cultura"Añadió él después de un rato con un aire solemne. Eira apretó los labios sintiéndose regañada. "Eres inteligente, y sé que entiendes lo que te digo. Eres mejor que eso, Eira. Midgard tiene una cultura echada a perder."

"Lo sé, pero... no es su cultura." Suspiró abrazando el libro que tenía en sus manos contra su pecho. "Solo son algunas obras de su literatura las que me atraen." explicó. "déjame mostrarte. Escucha."

Dicho esto abrió el libro y lo extendió hacia adelante para enseñarle las palabras en el escritas al Príncipe. Loki detuvo su andar en seco ante la manera abrupta en la que Eira había puesto el libro frente a él. Sin embargo, se vio a sí mismo con la mirada fija en las páginas color pergamino del texto en el momento en el que Eira comenzó a recitarlo en voz alta.

_"Cuando en desgracia de hombres y fortuna, lamento mi abandono sin testigo...y al cielo mi clamor inoportuna y a mi estrella la enfrento y la maldigo;_" sus ojos iban siguiendo el texto a medida que ella continuaba. "_queriendo ser más rico en esperanza como el que es más apuesto y talentoso, como el que amigos o poder alcanza menos contento con lo que más gozo..._"

Loki giró levemente el rostro y miró por un segundo a Eira, quien mientras pronunciaba la palabras ya escritas, iba adquiriendo en su rostro un tono solemne. Y le recordó a su padre cuando recitaba sus poemas frente a Odín quien gozaba de aquellas palabras como si fuera el mejor de los vinos. Después de todo cada dios que en Asgard residía era poseedor de talentos particulares, y el de Bragi siempre había sido la oratoria al igual que la poesía. Realmente no le sorprendía que también Eira tuviera aquella cualidad.

_"No obstante que el desprecio me desdora si pienso por azar en ti, mi estado,_" Ella continuó y de nuevo arrastró la atención de Loki al libro "_cual despega la alondra por la aurora himnos proclama al celestial estrado..._"

Él se tomó la libertad de apropiarse de aquel libro azul y sostenerlo él mismo.

"_Tu recuerdo es valor de tal cuantía que con los reyes no lo trocaría_." finalizó el verso mirando hacia algún lugar del vacío.

"¿Es que acaso te la has aprendido de memoria?" Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"Ese que tienes en tus manos es mi libro favorito." respondió sin dejarse agredir por las burlas de su compañero. Loki levantó las cejas asintiendo suavemente y volvió a examinar aquella posesión.

"Oh, querida Eira... eres demasiado _cursi_. ¿qué es lo que te han estado enseñando las _Nuns_ todos estos meses?" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y regresándole el libro. Eira bufó y lo miró de soslayo mientras el se acercaba a otro estante de libros.

"No soy cursi, y si lo fuera entonces tú también lo serías. Sé que te gusto aquel soneto." Loki no se giró pero si dejó escapar una risita al escuchar eso.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Inquirió sin mirarla, en cambio comenzó a ojear el primer libro que encontró interesante en la repisa.

"Lo vi. En tus ojos mientras me escuchabas recitar." esta vez Loki se giró en redondo involuntariamente quedando frente a ella. La miró con desaprobación. Eira se rió ante la cara del Príncipe. "Es eso o te has enamorado _mágicamente_ de mí."

Loki chasqueó con la lengua y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No dijo nada hasta que se apoderó nuevamente del libro de sonetos.

"Te diré lo que haré." Dijo colocando los dos libros uno sobre el otro sosteniéndolos en una sola palma. De repente, los envolvió una luz verde y los libros desaparecieron. Eira iba a protestar pero Loki le indicó que hiciera silencio. "Me quedaré con el libro y te lo regresaré cuando aprendas a respetar a tus mayores."

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios mientras que Eira lo miraba con disconformidad.

"Eres horrible, Odinson" Le dijo tratando de no reírse. No era la primera vez que Loki hacia desaparecer sus cosas, hace solo una semana había desvanecido uno de sus collar de rubíes de _Svartalfaheim_ alegando que el color rojo le quedaba peor que la piel de _Bljorps_. Cosa que decía recordándole la caperuza que su madre le había mandado a confeccionar con la piel de uno de estos animales que su padre había traído de premio después de una cacería.

Loki dejó escapar una risita, y luego reanudaron su marcha hacia la salida de la Biblioteca.

Para salir de nuevo al palacio debían subir dos niveles de escalinatas pues la Biblioteca era tan grande que necesitaba estar bajo tierra para que su dimensión no fuera un problema. Después de las escaleras, el cielo azulado de Asgard los recibía con colores brillantes. Tuvieron que cruzar un pequeño puente desde el cual se podía ver el resto de la ciudad dorada y finalmente llegar a la entrada mas cercana a Palacio.

"Iba a ir a cabalgar por los Prados de Plata..." Dijo Eira cuando llegaron a la bifurcación que dividia el Ala Este de la Oeste del palacio. "Sé que no es tu actividad favorita pero si no tienes nada que hacer."

"¿Y las _Nuns_ te permiten salir del palacio?" preguntó Loki en tono de broma.

"Ellas no se tienen que enterar ¿Cierto?" dijo tomando la falda de su vestido para comenzar a correr hacia los establos. Loki se rió negando con la cabeza para después seguirla.

"Solo quieres que te regrese tu dichoso libro" le dijo cuando la hubo alcanzado.

* * *

Frigga había decidido calmar primero a las doncellas y regresarlas a sus respectivos hogares antes de ir a reprender a su hijo menor. Fue una tarea exhaustiva pues todas las chicas estaban al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Al menos podía saber que ellas quedaban descartadas y no le tomó tanto como en las demás ocasiones, eso sí debía agradecerle a Loki, pero no era suficiente para justificar tan acto de rebeldía. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus propios tacones en la soledad de aquella sección del palacio. Solo había un Guardia frente a las recámaras de sus hijos por lo que había una gran posibilidad de que no los encontrara a ninguno de los dos allí. Aun así no titubeo al preguntarle al guardia acerca de los Príncipes.

"¿Kyr, están mis hijos aquí?" apenas vio que la Reina se acercaba, se irguió en su posición.

"Su Majestad" hizo una reverencia. "El Príncipe Loki salió hace un rato largo, y el Príncipe Thor esta en sus aposentos y me ha dado ordenes de que... nadie lo disturbe"

El guardia titubeó un poco al decir esto último, por lo que Frigga no tuvo que pensar mucho para hacerse una idea que lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez en todo el día frunció el entrecejo, causando pánico al guardia, quien solo se hizo a un lado cuando ella pidió pasar.

Con fuerza, empujó las puertas de la habitación de Thor para encontrarse con un espectáculo mas bien normal si se trataba de su hijo mayor. La doncella de turno, una muchacha bien parecida –como todas las que se había encontrado –de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, lanzó un grito cuando se vio descubierta por la Reina Madre. Solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con las sábanas mientras que Thor levantó la mirada hacia su madre como si nada estuviera pasando.

"¡Madre!" dijo con una sonrisa "¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Frigga suspiró profundo y lo recriminó con la mirada.

"Esperaba que estuvieras vestido para tu compromiso de esta tarde" Dijo ella con una ceja levantada. Thor se llevó una mano a la frente y se disculpó.

"Lo olvidé, Madre." Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa "Ya mismo me dirijo hacia allá"

"A eso venía." agregó Frigga con un tono resignado "Tu hermano se encargó de deshacerse de las doncellas de esta vez, deberías agradecerle."

"¿Loki?" Preguntó él sin entender bien mientras se subía los pantalones.

"Si tienes otro hermano pues no será hijo mío" respondió esta vez un poco más molesta "Necesito que lo encuentres y lo traigas a mi presencia. Tengo que hablar con él seriamente y contigo también."

"Sí, madre" Thor se terminó de vestir y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Frigga lo detuvo nuevamente.

"Y ni pienses en escaparte." Thor dejó escapar una risita antes de irse en busca de Loki.

Frigga suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente. Entonces recordó que no estaba sola. Levantó la mirada hacia la doncella rubia que aun la miraba con ojos aterrados. Le dedicó una mirada apática y se giró sobre si misma para luego salir del cuarto.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. **

**Bien, para los que no saben, _Bragi_ es el dios nórdico de la Poesía y la Sabiduría. Su esposa _Idunn_ guarda las manzanas de la eterna juventud que ayudan a los demás dioses (Aesir o Vanir) a permanecer por siempre jovenes. _Eira_ es la hija mayor de la unión de Bragi e Idunn. **

**El Soneto que Eira leyó hace parte de una compilación de sonetos por _William Shakespeare_, aunque de eso hablaré en el próximo capítulo. **

**Gracias por leer! :D **

**PD: Si se quieren hacer una imagen de Eira, es como Katie Mcgrath. Pero Con el cabello rubio.  
**

**Xoxo**

**~Bullet**


	2. II: ¿Qué haras cuando sea tu turno?

**Capítulo II: ¿Qué haras cuando sea tu turno?**

El primer lugar al que Thor decidió ir en su búsqueda de Loki fue su habitación. Justo cruzando el pasillo de la suya propia. A pesar de que sospechaba que él no se encontraba dentro, tal vez podría hallar alguna pista que lo guiara a él. Un rastro de algún tipo. Realmente no estaba seguro que esperaba encontrar cuando entró a los aposentos de su hermano pero definitivamente no era una pila de libros viejos que le dificultaron la entrada, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de cabeza al suelo. Con él cayeron un par de ejemplares que al momento de tocar el suelo explotaron en una lluvia de papeles. Cuando los observó con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no eran un simple picadillo si no que los papeles formaban mariposas que revoloteaban por todo el cuarto, hasta que la magia se agotaba y caían al suelo inertes como lo que en verdad eran.

Cuando se hubo incorporado –y quitado las mariposas de papel que se pegaron a su cabello –miró a su alrededor con detenimiento. No vio nada más que llamara su atención, salvo por una sola cosa. Un collar que estaba colgando de uno de las ramas del la escultura de ébano que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su alcoba.

Definitivamente eso no podía pertenecer a su hermano, primero que todo era un accesorio femenino y para adicionar a las razones, era rojo.. Loki odiaba ese color más de lo que odiaba los bailes tradicionales de la corte. Lo miró con detenimiento, tenía un detallado fino con alguna gemas de un rojo intenso a las que designó inmediatamente como rubíes pues era la única piedra de ese color que conocía. A continuación se lo guardó en el bolsillo, ya luego lo interrogaría acerca de él. Después del collar, su mirada pasó a la cama de Loki, sobre la cual reposaban dos libros, uno más pequeño que el otro, sobre las sábanas y el tendido negro.

Tomó el que estaba en la parte de arriba, un libro tan diminuto que cabía en su mano sin ningún problema. Decía 'Sonetos' y más abajo un nombre del que no estuvo seguro de pronunciar correctamente. Lo abrió y ojeó sus páginas con levedad. Era un libro de poesía. ¿qué podía estar haciendo su hermano con un libro de poesía? Y más aún ¿Midgardiana?

Lanzó el pequeño libro de nuevo a la cama y salió de la habitación. Al menos podía ir a preguntarle al sabio _Thorek_ el encargado de la Biblioteca de los Nueve Mundos si había visto a su hermano. Y si tenía suerte tal vez hasta lo encontraría allí. Aun no entendía por qué Loki pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado entre el polvo de ese lugar si podía estar con él afuere perfeccionando sus técnica de caza y de defensa personal. Pero su hermano siempre había sido así de extraño, incluso cuando niños. En vez de practicar lo que era necesario se perdía toda la diversión enfrascado en sus libros de texto.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras hacia la biblioteca y se detuvo frente al despacho de Thorek, al cual vio concentrado escribiendo algo en un pergamino y con una pluma. Por la pila de libros a su lado dedujo que se trataban de los titulos. Cuando el anciano de cabellos blancos lo vio, se detuvo para darle la bienvenida.

"Es un milagro verte por aquí, príncipe Thor" Sonrió el anciano Thorek acomodando sus gafas circulares. "¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Thorek, mi madre desea saber dónde se encuentra mi hermano Loki" Dijo apoyándose sobre los codos en el gran escritorio dorado de Thorek. "Si lo has visto te pido que me lo hagas saber de inmediato."

"El Príncipe Loki estuvo aquí, sí. Viene a diario." Contestó regresando a su labor de registrar libros. "Justamente se fue hace un rato"

"Y me he de imaginar que desconoces su paradero en estos momentos."

"Me temo que así es, Su Alteza. Aunque..." se llevó la pluma a los labios "me pareció verle salir con Lady Eira."

"¿La _hijita_ de Bragi?"

"Bueno, ella ya es toda una señorita, su cumpleaños numero dieciséis será pronto, y estará en edad para casarse."

Thor había dejado de escuchar las palabras del anciano, su mente se encontraba divagando en la idea de que apenas tenía recuerdos de esa niña. Tenía una idea vaga de como lucía físicamente, cabellos plateados, contextura pequeña y nada más. Podría jurar que la última vez que la había visto había sido en el baile del solsticio de Invierno hace mas de un año. Eso, a pesar de que viviera con sus padres en el castillo. La recordaba mas bien torpe y tímida, escondida entre las faldas del vestido de su hermosa madre Idunn. Ni siquiera podía hacerse una imagen de ella cuando se sentaba toda la corte en el Gran Comedor.

Seguro debía ser igual de ensimismada y conservadora que las Nuns que se encontraba de vez en cuando por el palacio. Pero sonrió, ahora tenía una nueva pista y si daba con Eira o alguna de esas ancianas decrépitas seguramente encontraría a Loki, y podría irse a descansar en paz luego de eso.

"Aja... te lo agradezo, Thorek" Dicho esto se marchó de nuevo.

* * *

El terreno y la temperatura del exterior en Prado de Plata estaban perfectos para cabalgar, Loki debía admitirlo. No lo disfrutaba cuando salía de cacería con Thor, pues siempre era una actividad monótona y condicionada a lo que le pareciera a su hermano. A diferencia de Eira, quién se mantenía junto a le como un niño pequeño que teme perderse, sin dejar de andar por su cuenta.

Por el momento se había dedicado a alejarse lo más que pudieran del Palacio, y Pradera de Plata se seguía extendiendo a mas de cien kilómetros a la redonda desde su ubicación. Aún podían ver en el horizonte, la silueta del castillo dorado refulgente contra el cielo en distintos tonos de azul. Y al fondo, una fina linea plateada era formada por la hierba de la pradera. Eira lo retó a una carrera y comenzaron a cabalgar terreno adentro, a todo lo que daban los caballos. Cruzaron las dos lomas que dividían los limites del palacio y a continuación llegaban al puente de piedras. Más allá estaría el territorio de algunos _Bljorps_ y venados, ya era por donde se realizaban algunos encuentros de cacería si el lado del Valle de las Nubes era difícil entrar –como ocurría en invierno durante las largas y eternas nevadas.

Podía sentir la brisa cálida en sus mejillas y el olor de el pasto húmedo con rocío. Pronto el contorno del bosque frondoso del otro lado del Puente de Piedras se fue haciendo más claro y se acercaba a medida que llegaban a la meta.

Loki alcanzó a pasarla a pocos metros del puente y detuvo su caballo, el cual relincho colocándose en dos patas. Él se vio obligado a sostenerse fuerte de las riendas para no caer, hasta que el corcel volvió a la normalidad sobre sus cuatro miembros. Con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa a medio cambio entre la angustia y la gracia, Eira hizo que su caballo se acercara a él a un paso mas bien pausado, dándole el gusto de sentirse vencedor.

"Has mejorado, recuerdo que la última vez que tuvimos una carrera yo te llevaba bastante ventaja" Dijo ella mientras se colocaba todo el cabello en un solo hombro para comenzarlo a trenzar.

"No estaría tan seguro" contestó Loki mirando hacia el bosque y luego a Eira. "Quizá tu has empeorado, recuerdo haberte escuchado expresar como odiabas que las Nuns de Vanir no te dejaran hacer ninguna actividad que no fuera... ¿Cómo dijiste?" Loki dibujó una expresión de burla a la que Eira no pudo si no reír "¡Ah sí! de damas..."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando el paisaje que se extendía a frente a ellos. De las copas de los arboles podían escucharse algunos cantos de aves que iban de rama en rama, y varias mariposas revoloteaban entre las flores que se abrían paso entre el césped dorado que, si desmontaban en ese lugar, les podía llegar a las rodillas. El riachuelo de agua azul corría debajo del Puente de Piedra y seguía hasta perderse bosque adentro. Loki apenas quitaba la mirada del horizonte, viendo como detrás de un manto de nubes blancas y varios retazo de azul, una mancha gris se iba extendiendo con pereza. Aun estaba lejos, pero el aroma del preludio comenzaba a envolverlos.

Loki miró a Eira de soslayo, quien terminaba una complicada trenza que convertía su cabello en reducida hilera entre plateada y dorada, que frente al sol, le recordaba al color de la champagna de los elfos. Ella suspiró antes de girarse hacia él.

"Vamos hasta la _Quebrada_, no esta muy lejos y los caballos pueden bajar sin dificultad." sugirió después de ese rato de silencio.

Loki observó el cielo nuevamente.

"Las nubes vaticinan una tormenta" dijo algo reluctante. Eira sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"Las nubes, no van a alcanzarnos aún" contestó haciendo que su caballo comenzara a cruzar el puente.

"Si algo ocurre, será tu culpa" Le dijo imitándola.

"¿Acaso no lo es siempre?" recriminó con una expresión de falsa indignación. Loki rió negando con la cabeza.

* * *

_Las Cuatro Nuns de Vanir_ era una orden de tradición entre los dos grupos de dioses. Era un grupo conformado por mujeres únicamente, sabias y eruditas que habían educado por generaciones a las duquesas, marquesas, ladys y Reinas en la corte de los Aesir y los Vanir. Su vida era una consagración al conocimiento correcto, llamado entre ellas Idóneo. Eran siempre cuatro principales: _Agnis, Agata, Agnete_ y _Agna_. En sus manos había un saber extenso de lo que toda mujer noble, ya fuera de Asgard o de Vanaheim debía aprender. En el Palacio Dorado, enseñaban a todas las doncellas de la corte con un tono estricto y disciplinado, pues toda mujer noble debía ser más fuerte en espíritu que sus compañeros hombres, siendo quien debía brindar apoyo, tranquilidad y un lecho sereno al marido.

Las lecciones podían extenderse por todo un día, pero siempre daban los frutos esperados –al menos la mayoría del tiempo –pues habían excepciones en las que la doncella resultaba ser más un problema que una bendición para su familia. Y este era un de los casos.

Las lecciones de etiqueta comenzaban esa mañana, y una de sus estudiantes no estaban en el _Salón Azul._

"¿Dónde esta Lady _Baddleson_?" Inquirió Agna la Rubia mientras revisaba un pergamino de asistencia. Las otras cinco doncellas que estaban sentadas en el comedor no supieron responder y en cambio miraron al asiento vacío que le correspondía a Eira.

"¿Buscaron en la Biblioteca ya? Ella está visitándola constantemente." sugirió Agnis la Bermeja.

"Agata fue a revisar, no tardará en aparecer con noticias o con Lady Baddleson si es el caso" dijo Agnete la Castaña.

Agna se disponía a agregar otra cosa, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una preocupada Agata cruzó por el umbral. Su rostro tenía cara de pocos amigos y parecía irritada y consternada al tiempo. Las otras tres Nuns pudieron darse cuenta de que nada bueno traía para decirles.

"¿que noticias nos traes, Agata?" Preguntó Agnete con una expresión severa.

"Thorek me ha informado que vio a Lady Baddleson en la Biblioteca. Sin embargo..." Suspiró profundo antes de continuar "cuando salió iba acompañada de un hombre"

Todas las mujeres en el salón reprimieron una exclamación de sorpresa, incluso las cinco doncellas, aunque su reacción fue mas para quedar bien con sus mentoras. En el fondo se morían por hacer algo similar o simplemente conocer la historia completa.

"¿Quién ha sido el que cometió semejante ultraje?" Agna demandó saber. Agata se llevó una mano al pecho.

"El Príncipe Loki" dijo con una exhalación. A su preocupación se unieron Angete y Agnis, mientras que Anga solo entrecerró los ojos con una expresión severa.

* * *

"¿Por que tu padre decidió tan repentinamente lo de las Nuns, Eira?" Preguntó Loki con curiosidad mientras reclinaba su espalda en el césped bajo de la Quebrada. Ella se encogío de hombros abrazando sus piernas. "Me refiero, aún no cumples los dieciséis."

Desde ahí donde se encontraban el sonido del agua golpeando las rocas llegaban como una suave melodía. Los caballos bebían agua a pocos metros de donde los dos estaban sentados en el suelo.

"Lo sé, la idea fue de mi madre." Contestó mirando como el agua corría por entres las pequeñas piedras de colores y se remontaba sobre ellas trazando curvas irregulares. "Tú sabes que ella siempre ha querido una hija hermosa, como ella, pero me tuvo a mí..." rió suavemente con algo que Loki entendió como sarcasmo. "si aprendo a ser una… dama," en esta última palabra miró a Loki con complicidad. Él dejo salir una risita "Si aprendo a ser una dama, no me veré en desventaja con las demás doncellas del reino. Supongo que teme por mí..."

Algo en el tono de Eira fue como si estuviera a medio camino de una idea completa. Seguro habría querido añadir otra cosa a sus palabras, pero se arrepintió justo antes. Loki la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Teme por tí?" Inquirió con una ceja levantada.

"Sí. Como toda madre" suspiró apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos. Separó los labios dubitativa y luego agregó: "Escuché su preocupación en un sueño... ella piensa que mientras no me comporte como una dama, encontrarme un buen marido será una tarea imposible."

"Mmm..." Fue lo único que atinó a contestar. No compartía el pensamiento de Idunn, pero no deseaba que Eira se hiciera una idea equivocada si llegaba a decir algo al respecto. ¿Cómo podría ser buena esposa una mujer que solo se preocupara de su aspecto físico? Pensó en las arpías de esa alborada y suspiró resignado.

"Escuché que la Reina Madre envió un comunicado a todas las familias nobles de la corte" Dijo en tono burlón "Pensé que lo de que Thor había acabado con las opciones de esposas en _Vanaheim_ era un mal chiste de las lenguas de _Fhreen_ de mis compañeras."

Loki soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario.

"Bueno, si debo opinar diré que no es exactamente no cierto." respondió levantando la mirada al cielo. "Thor no esta hecho para los compromisos, Madre está haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande... pero a veces pienso que toma medidas demasiado desesperadas."

"¿Que vas a hacer cuando sea tu turno?" Loki se encontró a si mismo sin una respuesta clara, ante aquella pregunta que esperaba de cualquiera menos de su amiga. Se apoyó en los codos y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

Eira lo miraba a la expectativa, sus ojos azules esperaban por alguna razón una respuesta inmediata, que Loki no era capaz de darle. Él desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el frente, hacia el bosque y meditó por unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Yo..." hizo un amague de encogerse de hombros, y luego negó con la cabeza. "Quizás mi prometida sufra un trágico accidente en el cual es convertida en un _khrani_ y enviada a los elfos blancos como mascota."

Eira dejó escapar una carcajada y apoyó las manos en el césped.

"Pero... ¿Qué y si te enamoras de _ella_?"

"Lo dije antes y te lo repito, eres demasiado cursi, Eira." contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Así que entonces, es de sangre no estar hecho para los compromisos." Inquirió con una voz burlona.

"No. no me compares con Thor, querida." dijo de inamediato con un gruñido molesto. Eira solo sonrió "Mi corazón, a diferencia de el de Thor, esta hecho de hielo. Simplemente no encuentro ninguna satisfacción en relacionarme con féminas qu-"

"Pero yo soy una... fémina" lo interrumpió. Loki la miró sin entender su punto al principio, sin embargo, pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que ella quería decir.

"Sí, Eira. Soy consciente." Dijo levantando una ceja. "A lo que me refería era que no hayo el proposito de una relación con una mujer cuya aparente belleza superficial destruye cualquier pensamiento racional o ilustrado que puedan llegar a tener. Relacionarme en el sentido afectiv-."

"Pero, ¿Quieres decir que no te gustan las mujeres hermosas?" Preguntó confundida. Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

"No estás escuchándome ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!" exclamó exasperado pues odiaba cuando era interrumpido. Carraspeó con la garganta y prosiguió con su tono normal de voz. "La inteligencia es el mayor atractivo que puede tener una mujer, y para los hombres listos es el nivel de conocimiento que una mujer guarda en su cabeza lo que de verdad importa y es lo que de verdad atrae y enamora... Por eso es que Thor solo se fija en las medidas de sus novias. Porque aunque ella fuese una erudita, él no sería capaz de entender sus palabras o si quiera mantener una conversación trivial."

Eira soltó una carcajada y le sonrió acomodándose un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Por supuesto que me veo en la obligación de admitir que, sí adicionalmente a la inteligencia es poseedora de una belleza verdadera o moderada, sería perfecto"

"Ja..." dijo Eira señalándolo "¡Sí vez que una mujer debe ser hermosa para ganar el corazón de un hombre!"

"Te equivocas de nuevo. Eso por sí solo solo despierta un instinto animal y... ¡ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy explicando esto a ti!" dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. Ya la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo incómodo y definitivamente no iba a explicarle a Eira quien solo tenía quince años lo que era, bueno, eso de instinto.

Suspiró y volvió a arrojarse sobre el pasto cerrando los ojos. Esta vez, Eira lo imitó, ocupando un lugar más cercano a él.

Dejaron que el silencio se entrelazara con los cantos del río y las ramas de los árboles que chocaban entre sí con un sonido tranquilizante. Encima, se podían oír a los animales del bosque que interactuaban con la misma naturaleza.

"Entonces..." La voz de Eira hizo que abrira un solo ojo y mirara en su dirección "Una mujer inteligente y hermosa a la vez derretiría el hielo de tu corazón ¿verdad?"

Loki regresó a su posición y se encogió de hombros.

"No sé si exista tal cosa, pero tal vez..."

Eira giró quedando boca abajo apoyada en sus antebrazos. Miró a Loki en silencio quien tenía los ojos cerrados y observó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente. Sintió un impulso de acomodarlo ella misma, pero detuvo su mano a mitad de camino. Se mordió el labio con la intención de decir otra cosa más. Sin embargo, una gota cayó sobre su cabeza haciéndola reprimir una exclamación. Loki abrió los ojos enseguida y otra gota fue a dar contra su cara.

Él se incorporó, sentándose erguido y se limpió el rostro.

"Te advertí que llovería."

"Es solo lluvia" Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlesca, pero ante el rostro de Loki puso los ojos en blanco."Entonces ¿Por qué me haces caso siempre?"

"Ja, ja..." dijo el con sarcasmo mientras se podía de pie. La frecuencia de las gotas comenzaba a aumentar. Enseguida le extendió una mano a Eira para ayudarla a levantar "mejor nos damos prisa."

Luego, montaron los caballos y apresuraron el trote para escapar de la tormenta que comenzaba a precipitarse sobre ellos. Sin embargo, para cuando alcanzaron el establo ambos estaban empapados de la cabeza hasta los pies. Había sido una tarea complicada hacer que los caballos cruzaran la ultima colina ahora que la tierra estaba húmeda y liquida por la lluvia. Más tarde, desmontar también se volvería menos fácil al estar pesando tres veces más a causa de sus vestiduras mojadas. Ahora tanto la botas de Loki como las puntas del vestido de Eira estaban cubiertas por barro. Mientras trataban de escurrirse los mas que podían para no inundar el Palacio al entrar Loki le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la que Eira solo pudo contestar con una carcajada.

"¿Por qué me miras como si fuera mi culpa?"

"Porque lo és y te lo advertí" contestó retorciendo la manga de su traje de la cual salieron varios chorros de agua. Luego sacudió la cabeza para quitar el exceso de lluvia de su cabello.

"Pareces un _Khrani_ mojado" Dijo divertida. Loki le sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso" contestó acomodando el cuello de su traje.

Eira aprovechó el momento de distracción de Loki para recolectar agua de lluvia en sus manos y arrojarla sorpresivamente al rostro del Príncipe. Loki la miró con el entrecejo fruncido la llamó infantil. Pero en vez de sucumbir ante su crítica, Eira volvió a arrojarle agua. Él rápidamente cambio su expresión a una sonrisa astuta.

Utilizó la cercanía que tenían al bebedero de los caballos para salpicarle agua como venganza. Eira soltó una exclamación de asco, limpiándose con las manos. Loki la miró con burla, lo que la impulsó a imitarlo Loki, ahora con técnica: le arrojaba agua con una y se cubría con a otra. Loki contrarrestó sus ataques de la misma manera.

"¡No! ¡Ay! ¡Basta!" gritó entre risas mientras trataba de cubrirse del agua sucia. Loki había empezado a utilizar ambas manos "¡Eso es trampa!"

"¡Tú empezaste!" respondió él sin dejar de lanzar el agua del bebedero. Eira utilizó también las dos manos para que esa agua le cayera en la cara al Príncipe quien no tuvo otra que cubrirse con los brazos. Eira aprovechó el movimiento para comenzar a correr alrededor del establo, escapando de Loki quien tan pronto reaccionó comenzó a perseguirla.

Dieron varias vueltas bajo el techo, inquietando a los caballos, hasta que Loki la tomó del brazo y la sostuvo contra una pared.

"¡Te tengo!" dijo victorioso mientras que Eira solo atinaba a reírse.

"Es porque tú no estás usando un vestido" se defendió recuperando el aliento. Loki asintió con una sonrisa burlona y también intentando volver a su ritmo de respiración normal.

"Osas escudarte en tu condición de dama para desacreditarme" retó con una falsa indignación.

Eira reprimió una risita sin dejar de mirarlo, pero entonces su rostro se fue haciendo más serio. Alargó una mano hasta él, hasta su cabello y lo peinó hacia atrás. Loki la observaba desconcertado, casi paralizado al no entender el origen de semejante atención departe de ella. Dejó que terminara lo que estaba haciendo sin interrumpirla, pero entonces aquella mano pequeña y suave bajó hasta su mejilla. Con la punta de sus dedos rozó la piel de su cara y fue bajando hasta el comienzo de sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que se vio obligado a detenerla. Sujetó su mano, parando lo que hacía de manera inmediata. Eira separó los labios como si fuera a dejar salir una exclamación, pero apeas se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" cuestionó sin dejar de apretar la mano de Eira. Ella tragó en seco y lo miró a los ojos.

"Y-yo solo... tenías..." Loki sintió como sus ojos eran halado hacía a bajo para mirarle los labios, pero se reprendió a sí mismo enseguida.

La soltó con un poco de brusquedad y se alejó de ella hasta una distancia de mas o menos tres metros. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego volvió su mirada a ella, quien aun estaba apoyada contra la pared y tenía una mano vuelta puño contra su pecho. La trenza se había deshecho y ahora el cabello mojado le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros, trazando una curva alrededor de sus pechos. Loki miró fijamente el vestido azul que ahora estaba empapado. La tela se pegaba a sus curvas y a las otras formas de su anatomía. Una anatomía que ya no era propia de una niña, si no de una mujer. Parpadeó varias veces, perturbado por su propia imaginación y apartó la mirada de Eira. Y a continuación, comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio.

"¡Loki!" escuchó su nombre pronunciado por ella, pero no se detuvo. No hasta que vio la figura de Thor venir en la dirección a la que él iba.

"¡Hermano!" Exclamó con alegría y apresuró el paso, hasta su encuentro. Pero él también se detuvo en seco cuando vio la silueta de una doncella tomar a Loki del brazo.

"Loki..." Musitó Eiza tratando de que él girara hacia ella.

"Loki." Thor carraspeó con la garganta y se fue acercando con parsimonia. Loki y Eira quien había cruzado miradas se giraron hacia Thor apenas él estuvo a menos de un metro, justo en frente de ellos.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Loki con amargura en la voz. Thor lazó un bufido de burla y se cruzó de brazos.

"Mi más sinceras disculpas si he interrumpido algo pero-"

"No has interrumpido nada." dijo severidad. Eira enseguida apartó la mano del brazo de Loki y a si mismo dio un paso hacia la izquierda, alejándose de él a una distancia pertinente.

"Madre quiere verte. Me ha pedido que..." La mirada de Thor recayó de inmediato en Eira quien estaba de pie con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda. Loki pudo ver como los ojos de su hermano se movían rápidamente por toda la figura de Eira como usualmente lo hacia con las doncellas a quien llevaba a sus aposentos. "Que venga a buscarte" dijo al fin, sin dejar de ver a Eira.

"Dile a madre que iré enseguida."

"Muy bien. y... ¿Con _quién_ tengo el placer?" dijo refiriéndose a Eira. Ella miró a Thor por primera vez algo confundida.

"Ya nos conocemos" contestó algo incómoda.

"Imposible. Nunca olvidaría una cara tan hermosa" Eira levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa y luego se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzada.

"Thor. No querrás hacer esperar a Madre ¿o sí?" Loki interrumpió la conversación, dando un paso hacia adelante, interponiéndose entre su hermano y Eira. Thor levantó la mandíbula, y miró a su hermano casi retándolo, a lo que Loki no fue indiferente. Entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada fulminante. "¿Quieres que Madre se moleste?"

"No." contestó él dando un paso hacia atrás. Luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar. "Tú _tampoco_ deberías hacerla esperar."

Loki vio a su hermano marcharse con recelo. No fue hasta que no hubo desaparecido por completo de su vista que se concentró en Eira nuevamente. Se comenzó a desamarrar la capa de su traje.

"¡Quieres cubrirte de una buena vez!" Le dijo de manera abrupta mientras le lanzaba la capa verde sobre su vestido. Eira lo miró estupefacta, tragó saliva y le obedeció enseguida.

"Loki... no quise..."musitó alargando una mano hacia él. Loki se apartó violentamente, dejando a Eira con las palabras quebrándose en sus labios. A pesar de esto, se armó de valor y lo cuestionó "¿Hice algo malo?"

"¡¿Que no viste como Thor te miraba?! ¡Parecía como si te fuera a devorar con los ojos!" Dijo sin borrar esa expresión sumamente molesta. Eira se alcanzó a asustar ante esa mirada llena de rabia que no era capaz de entender bien. Sintió vergüenza por no haber sido más astuta o atenta a lo que a su imagen concernía.

Loki apenas era capaz de controlarse. Si no fuera porque era su hermano y mucho más grande y fuerte que él, no habría dudado para golpearlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a Eira como otra de sus distracciones? Y lo que mas le molestaba era que ella no había hecho nada para detener sus insinuaciones. Mas aun después de la manera en la que lo había acariciado y peinado su cabello. La idea de que Thor le pusiera una mano encima a Eira lo llenaba de coraje, no iba a permitir que él se sobrepasara con ella de esa manera nunca más.

"¿Estás bien, Loki?" Preguntó ella mientras se debatía entre si poner su mano sobre su hombro o no por miedo a recibir otro rechazo. Finalmente lo hizo haciendo que Loki se girara hacia ella.

"Sí. Sí lo estoy" Contestó con un suspiró que la dejó aun mas desconcertada. Loki se pasó una mano el rostro y luego la miró con unos ojos ya más serenos. "Lo lamento. Es solo que mi hermano... ¡Ah! Olvídalo, no pasa nada."

"Loki..."

"Ves a casa, Eira. Sera mejor que te seques antes de que te puedas enfermar." dijo colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga. "perdóname si te asusté."

"No... no tienes que disculparte. Yo lo entiendo..." respondió mirando hacia el suelo. Loki dejó escapar un suspiró y luego la rodeó con sus brazos y para la sorpresa de ella, le plantó un beso en la frente.

"¡Lady Baddleson!" la voz de Anga la mayor de las Nuns pronto la hizo dar un respingo, y se apartó –aunque reluctante –de los brazos de Loki.

La mujer caminaba furiosa, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran, y sus cabellos rubios se agitaban como las llamas de una hoguera ardiendo.

"¡¿Qué significa esto, Príncipe Loki?!" Exclamó aun más furiosa. Eira tragó saliva sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo."¡Secuestrar a una de las Ladys de la corte que aun no cumple la edad de cortejo y llevarla sabrá Odin a hacer qué!"

"No estábamos haciendo nada malo" se defendió Loki ante las acusaciones de la Nun

"¡El no me secuestró!" intervino Eira con el entrecejo fruncido. "Fue mí idea salir a cabalgar!"

"¡Y encima la hace mentir por usted! ¡Debe saber que esto llegará a los oídos de la Reina Frigga! ¡Qué escándalo!" dijo ignorando a Eira completamente. Loki apenas la miraba comenzando a cansarse de sus alegatos.

"No puedo forzar a una mujer tan sabia de creer lo que a mi me plazca, pero cada persona cree en lo que conoce." contestó con una expresión seria.

"Insolente." refunfuñó Agna para luego tomar a Eira del brazo, halándola con ella. Eira soltó una exclamación de dolor al sentir las uñas de la mujer clavarse en su piel. "Y tú, jovencita, recibirás el debido castigo a tu desobediencia. ¡Una dama no se escapa con un hombre a solas!"

Loki iba a intervenir, pero Eira negó con la cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera. Simplemente se dedicó a observar como Agna desaparecía con ella dentro del Palacio.

Apretó los puños y respiró profundo para luego exhalar. A continuación, comenzó a andar hacia su propio destino: El salón de su madre.

Apenas había reparado su aspecto con toda la molestia que le generó Thor y sus comentarios, luego esa vieja decrépita. Ahora a pocos pasos de presentarse ante su madre podía ver la facha en la que iba. Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Si iba a ser regañado mejor se apresuraba, así duraría menos.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo aquí. Gracias a las que le han dado follow y favorite. No olviden comentar! :D Gracias por leer.**


	3. III: Cuentos

**_Seis reviews! gracias por su apoyo, me siento más inspirada a escribir :D Aquí está el siguiente cap. disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Cuentos**

Su madre había decidido no castigarlo una vez que él le explicó la razones por las cuales había decidido deshacerse de las doncellas que ella había convocado. En realidad, le había concedido la razón, a pesar que Thor le reclamó por no haberle dejado verlas a él mismo. Loki solo le dedicó una mirada frustrada y se retiró a su habitación para descansar antes de cumplir con sus compromisos de la tarde.

Cosas como estas solo eran fugaces, pues Frigga entendía bien que sus hijos ya era prácticamente hombres y en la mayoría de las ocasiones tomaban sus propias decisiones. Aunque tuviera que halarlos de las orejas de vez en cuando, Frigga confiaba en ellos. Al final todo era lo pasajero de un día, pues ya el siguiente siempre traía sus propias y peculiares sorpresas.

Su mente divagaba entre hechizos y Eira. La manera como Agna la había tratado lo enfurecía, de hecho la manera como eran esas brujas lo disgustaba y asqueaba. Podían ser mujeres muy sabias y estrictas, pero eran demasiado intrascendentes. Aveces llegaba a pensar que les tenían un miedo o rencor a todos los hombres en general. Podría ser un _ljósálfar _o un midgardiano, podía apostar que los tratarían de la misma desdeñosa manera.

Cuando uno de los guardias fue avisarle que los demás lo esperaban para cenar, dejo su libro a un lado y se arregló para salir. En la mesa estaban todas las familias de la corte, hablando y riendo mientras compartían vino o cerveza. Su madre estaba sentada junto a la cabecera de la mesa, lugar que ocupaba Odin por tradición. No muy lejos de ellos, estaba Thor, bromeando en un tono demasiado alto para su gusto con los tres tontos iguales a él: Frandal, Hogun y Vosltagg. Derrochaban el vino como si se tratara de agua, verlo solamente era desagradable. Buscó instintivamente a Eira con la mirada, pero no la determinó si no hasta que estuvo sentado un puesto intermedio de Frandal, y junto a Sif.

"Llegas tarde" Sif le dedicó una sonrisa astuta, la que el Príncipe respondió sin problema.

"Sí, gracias" dijo rápidamente tratando de ignorarla.

"¿Qué no te cansas de estar encerrado en tu habitación, Loki? Deberías salir a entrenar con nosotros más seguido"

"oh, claro... el día en el que los tres tontos estén dispuestos a pasar un día entero en la biblioteca, lo haré." contestó llevándose la copa de vino que uno de los sirvientes acababa de servir para él.

Sif dejó escapar una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Loki detectó algo extraño en la risa de Sif. Además del hecho de que ella no solía saludarlo tan efusivamente como en esta ocasión, especialmente después de lo que había ocurrido con su cabello. Meditó por uno segundos mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Incluso la manera en la que estaba sentada, con extremada decencia, no era propia del carácter brusco y agresivo de Sif.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que efectivamente esa mujer lucía como Sif, mas no era ella. Y ya tenía una idea de quién se trataba en realidad. Sonrió para si mismo.

"Tu bien sabes que eso nunca va a pasar," comentó mirando de soslayo la conversación de Thor, Frandal, Hogun y Volstagg. Luego volvió su vista hacia Loki "y si pasa probablemente sea el Ragnarok, pues ellos no son más que bárbaros incivilizados."

Loki rió sin despegar los labios y le concedió la razón.

"¿No te cansas de sus modales? Porque yo sí."

"Me acostumbro..." se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de vino "Además, si quiero ser una guerrera tengo que forjar un carácter aprueba de todo. No hay tiempo para ser una dama."

"No puedo creer que eso me lo este diciendo una de las doncellas más hermosas de esta corte." sonrió seductoramente. "Sería una pena no contar con tu encantadora presencia femenina y en vez tener a un cuarto guerro."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras reprimía una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Enserio piensas que soy la más hermosa?" Dijo levantando una ceja. Loki sonrió.

"Nunca me atrevería a mentirte, mi querida _Amora_" Le susurró al oído con su voz aterciopelada.

Entonces los ojos de Sif adquirieron un inminente color verde y miraron a Loki con recelo.

"Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sif nunca me dirige la palabra aunque sea extremadamente necesario."Explicó. Amora dejo salir una risita.

"Bueno, si te hubieras metido con mi cabello tal vez te hubiera vaporizado" se burló.

"¿Que haces aquí?" inquirió Loki levantando una ceja.

"Pensé que me extrañabas, así que decidí venir a verte." dijo juguetona.

"¿Y qué hiciste con la verdadera Sif?"

"Oh, cariño. No te preocupes" Contestó delineando el contorno del rostro de Loki con el indice. "Ella esta durmiendo en sus aposentos. Mañana estará convencida de que bebió tanto que por eso no se puede acordar de nada"

"¿Podrías parar ya?" demandó deteniendo su mano.

"Podría, sí. Pero no creo que quieras que lo haga." contestó con una risita traviesa mientras se mordía el labio. La mano de Amora pasó de la mesa a la rodilla de dios del engaño. "Ten cuidado, Loki. No querrás hacerme enfadar, o alguien podría cortar tu preciosa lengua de plata."

"¿eso crees?" contestó con voz seductora colocando su mano sobre la de ella. No iba a dejar que Amora lo tratara más como a un niño que no sabe nada "¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

Ella sonrió coquetamente y subió más su mano por la pierna del Príncipe.

"¡Eh, Sif!" la voz de Thor los hizo girarse a ambos. Amora se vio molesta y rápidamente controló su reacción regresando sus ojos al color natural de Sif, y actuando como si estuviera más concentrada en el vino que en otra cosa. Loki solo rodó los ojos, exasperado. "¡Mira esto!"

Thor sostenía dos cucharas doradas en sus orificios nasales y las hacia sonar contra una copa de cristal. Sus tres compañeros festejaban la hazaña, y Amora forzó una sonrisa. Por otro lado Loki no pudo evitar verse asqueado.

"¡Thor, cielo santo! ¿qué no puedes ser menos desagradable?" exclamó con una mueca de disgusto.

"Es una broma, Loki" contestó con una carcajada, y luego hizo una mofa "no seas tan aburrido."

"Mejor vete a leer, oh poderoso hechicero" se burlo Frandal haciendo un gesto ridículo con las manos. Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y enseguida hizo que de su copa saliera una serpiente.

Frandal gritó en panico, derramando el vino sobre su traje, pero solo consiguió que los demás soltaran una carcajada, incluyendo a Sif (Amora). La serpiente se desvaneció al segundo siguiente, pero ya su propósito había sido cumplido.

"Ahora, eso... eso sí es una broma" Dijo astuto. Frandal lo miró indignado y se levantó de la mesa. Thor trató de detenerlo insistiendo que solo era una broma, pero fracaso. Al final, estaba demasiado ebrio como para no reírse de cualquier estupidez que dijera o fuera dicha por alguien más.

"Me gustó ese truco" Le susurró al oído volviendo a acariciar su pierna. Loki solo quitó su mano murmurando un 'Lo sé'.

Después de la cena, todos los presentes se trasladaron al Salón Dorado, como era costumbre después de la cena. Todos socializaban un rato antes de retirarse a los aposentos. Entre música y vino era que se pasaba la velada. La orquesta Asgardiana de esta noche estaba conformada por los estudiantes de la escuela de artes y Odin disfrutaba más que nadie escucharlos tocar. Junto a Frigga desde el Trono real y con las manos juntas observaban a la corte bailar al ritmo de los violines y las arpas.

Loki bailaba con 'Sif' y ambos no dejaban de intercambiar miradas cómplices a medida que el baile seguía. Él la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura y la levantó en el aire, siguiendo con la coreografía armónica que tenían todos los danzantes. Luego juntaron las manos en el aire y dieron media vuelta antes de cambiar de pareja por una ronda.

Los bailes no eran su actividad favorita, y menos cuando lo obligaban, pero no podía decir que no fuera buen bailarín, después de todo un príncipe debe ser habilidoso en más de una disciplina.

"Sabes, encontré un lago en el claro cerca del bosque azul" le susurró Amora al oído. "esta siempre iluminado por las estrellas, incluso de noche un velo de luz blanca evanescente se refleja en el agua del lago."

"Suena como un pequeño pedazo del _Valhalla_" contestó Loki mientras la hacia girar no muy interesado. Amora sonrió mientras se movía alrededor de él.

"Quería visitarlo esta noche, pero no es seguro para mí salir sola" agregó. Loki la miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿No es seguro para una guerra de la corte de Asgard?" dijo con sarcasmo. Amora puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tu sabes lo que quise decir" murmuró levantando la vista hacia él.

"No, no lo sé." Loki la sostuvo junto a él.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo, esta noche"

"¿y si digo que no?" retó con una sonrisa de superioridad. Amora negó con el indice y lo hizo callar, colocando su mano sobre sus labios.

"Entonces tendré que vengarme en tus aposentos" le dijo con voz seductora.

La tonada terminó y Amora se acercó una vez más a Loki antes de marcharse, susurrando un 'te veo más tarde' para luego perderse entre el tumulto de gente.

Apenas se vio solo, pasó su mirada por todo el lugar y la gente que conversaba a su alrededor mientras los músicos tomaban un descanso. Uno de los sirvientes se acercó a él ofreciéndole una copa de vino, la cual aceptó agradeciéndole brevemente. Recordó haber visto a Eira la última vez sentada junto a su madre quien mantenía una conversación con Syn, pero eso había sido justo antes de que Amora lo arrastrara a la pista de baile. Ahora, no la veía entre tanta gente.

Idunn estaba junto a Frigga riendo de algo que no le interesaba saber. Usualmente, si Eira no estaba junto a su madre o junto a Bragi, entonces estaba en algún lugar pasando el tiempo sola, alejándose de estos eventos sociales lo mas que pudiera. O tal vez había abandonado la reunión ya, pero no creía tanto en esa posibilidad pues Idunn no se lo permitiría.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre la ventana cubierta por cortinas doradas. Estaba entreabierta. Sin embargo, era tan sutil que nadie lo notaría a menos que mirara fijamente. Ese iba a ser su primera opción de búsqueda, pero conociendo a Eira, sabía que la encontraría ahí.

* * *

Las nebulosas brillaban con intensidad esa noche, sobre el manto oscuro, eran como arena de diamantes esparcida que se tinturaba con los colores del universo. Era un espectáculo envidiable a los ojos, que solo podía ser visto en el primero de los Nueve Reinos.

Eira suspiró profundo dejando que el viento jugara con su cabellera suelta. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño relicario dorado, en cuyo interior se guardaba una imagen preciada para ella. El Príncipe Loki y sus ojos verdes eran enmarcados por finos bordes de oro que trazaban un óvalo perfecto. Una pequeña tapa, igualmente ovalada y con una gema verde como única decoración, cubrían su secreto para que solo fuera admirada por sus ojos violetas. Nadie más tenía derecho de admirarlo, nadie más era digno, pues al menos podía decir con toda seguridad que esa pequeña parte le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Volvió a dejar salir otro suspiro llevándose la imagen al pecho. No había podido controlar sus celos al ver a su Loki susurrale cosas al oído a la bella Sif. La copa que sostenía en su mano en ese instante se había vuelto pedazos irregulares de cristal, pero por suerte él no lo había notado, tan solo los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de su lugar, incluyendo a su madre quien sin pensarlo dos veces le había reprendido con una de sus frases típicas de lo como debe comportarse una doncella.

Luego, quizás verlos bailar había sido lo peor ¿Por qué no la había sacado a bailar a ella mejor? Loki no era el más fanático de los bailes pero aún así, como desearía que fuera a ella quien le hubiera pedido bailar y no a Sif. Aunque Sif fuera más hermosa y una guerra formidable, aun así...

"¿por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?" Eira se giró al escuchar esa voz y enseguida corrió a esconder el relicario entre sus mangas. Loki le sonrió cerrando parcialmente la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Hola..." Musitó suavemente volviendo a girarse hacia el vacío, apoyó sus codos sobre la baranda de mármol. Loki caminó hacia ella e imitó su posición. "¿qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de la velada?"

"¿no debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?"

"Eso no va conmigo..." suspiró alcanzando una de las flores amarillas del árbol que crecía frente al balcón. Pero por mas que estirara el brazo no llegaba. Loki se acercó y haló la rama, acercándola a Eira quién pudo arrancar una de las flores "Gracias"

"Seguro..." sonrió y liberó el árbol, el cual se sacudió un poco una vez que regresó a su posición normal.

"Pero, pensé que te estabas divirtiendo" comentó Eira mirándolo de reojo.

Loki levantó las cejas, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Pero no era precisamente algo que le agradaba que ella supiera.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No..." musitó encogiéndose de hombros pasando los pétalos de la flor por el dorso de su mano "A nada"

"Eira." recriminó Loki levantando una ceja y mirándola con una actitud seria.

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, pero Loki insistió.

"Esta bien, pero... no te enojes..."Musitó con algo de inseguridad mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la flor. Él la miró a la expectativa. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?"

"¿qué cosa?"

"Que... que el mayor atractivo de una mujer era su inteligencia." explicó en un tartamudeo.

"Sí... ¿qué con eso?"

"Quería saber..." Eira tomó aire antes de volver a abrir la boca. Estaba más nerviosa por preguntar que por la misma anticipación de saber la respuesta "¿De verdad no la has encontrado aún?"

Loki permaneció en silencio solo mirándola como si no entendiera la pregunta. Eira sintió como toda la sangre se le vino a la mejillas y comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, pensaba que preguntar había sido mala idea y ahora Loki se iba a molestar con ella por siempre o algo peor ¡sabía Yggdrasil qué! Deseó poder retractarse de sus palabras. Entonces, para un desconcierto aun mayor, Loki comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué" demandó saber las razones detrás de esa carcajada. "¿por qué te estas riendo? ¡mi pregunta fue seria!"

"Es que... AHAHAH- no puedo creer que-HAHH" hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de reír. Se llevó una mano al rostro para aplacar su gesto. Tomó una bocanada de aire para serenarse. "Es que es demasiado ridículo que pienses que de verdad estoy interesado en Sif."

Colocó una mano sobre el cabello de Eira y lo desordenó volviendo a soltar otra risita. Ella se apartó, ahora algo irritada.

"¿No podías decirme y ya? ¡¿Tenías que reírte de mi?!" gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Loki esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó por los hombros.

"Lo siento" dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reírse de nuevo. "Es que la sola idea me causo demasiada gracia. Es como si hubieras dicho que me interesa Hogun o algo así."

Eira rió ante el comentario y se acercó más a Loki, apoyándose en su pecho.

"Pero estuviste bailando con _ella_" agregó insistente. Loki recordó a lo que se refería, pero técnicamente no había sido Sif, estaba bailando con Amora, pero tampoco le iba a explicar eso. Además, mientras menos supiera de ella estaría segura. No era como que quisiera envolver a Eira en sus amistades oir fuera de Asgard o algo por el estilo.

"Sí... lo que pasa es que estaba tan ebria que pensaba que yo era Thor" Dijo asertivamente, aunque en el fondo le generara malestar mentirle.

Normalmente podía hacerlo sin dificultad, pero detestaba cuando tenía que mentirle obligatoriamente a Eira. Él era consciente que cualquier cosa que dijera, Eira lo iba a asumir como la total verdad, y era una de las razones por las cuales prefería ser honesto con ella. Claro que había excepciones, como esta por ejemplo, que era mentirle o ponerla en una situación mas bien comprometida.

"¿Sif?" Dijo no muy convencida. "pero a ella no le gusta beber..."

"¿Desde cuando eres su mejor amiga?" Loki le arrebató la flor de manera autoritaria, igual como había hecho con el libro de sonetos. Pero esta vez, Eira se abalanzó sobre él para recuperarla.

Ambos forcejearon entre risas hasta que la flor terminó por caer del balcón. Entonces Eira lo miró con reproche.

"¿Qué?" él dibujó una sonrisa burlona, pero al mismo tiempo de falsa inocencia.

"Era mía" protestó Eira haciendo un puchero. "¿Por qué siempre tomas mis cosas?"

"¡Ah, ya! era solo una flor" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eira lo miró de soslayo y se giró con los brazos cruzados dándola la espalda. Loki dejó escapar una risita y luego arrancó otra flor del árbol, haciéndola flotar con magia hasta Eira.

Ella sonrió y la tomó con delicadeza.

"¿ya, feliz?" ella asintió para luego abrazarlo. Loki solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?" dijo ella sin despegar su cabeza de su pecho. Loki asintió con la cabeza mientras contestaba sin separar los labios. "y... sabes que.. que _te quiero_ ¿cierto?"

Pero antes de que Loki pudiera contestar, una voz irrumpió en el silencio del balcón. Era la voz de Idunn desde el otro lado de la ventana. Seguro buscando a su hija.

"¡Eira!" repitió y consecutivamente, Eira rompió el abrazo.

"Mejor voy, no quiero más regaños" dijo caminando de espaldas a la entrada. Loki sonrió de medio lado, despidiéndose con la mano "Gracias por la flor, Odinson."

Dicho esto, regresó al interior del palacio.

"Que adorable, Loki..." él se giró como un reflejo hacia el balcón y vio a Amora, ya en su apariencia normal, sentada sobre el barandal. "casi me dan nauseas"

"¿y ahora me espías?" dijo con apatía. Amora se rió maliciosamente y se acercó a él.

"¿quién es ella? ¿algún tipo de mascota?" se burló pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki.

"No te interesa" contestó serio.

"uy, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿un punto sensible?" se burló apartándose. "¿Acaso es amor, Loki?"

"¿por qué sigues aquí?"

"¿quieres que me vaya? Esta bien..." dijo con falsa aflicción. Entonces se acercó de improviso a Loki, tanto que sus labios se podían llegar a rozar. "solo recuerda, Loki Odinson... que tú... eres mío."

entonces, desapareció en un parpadeo.

Loki tragó en seco y se llevó una mano al rostro. Maldijo para su adentros, justo eso era lo que quería evitar. Ahora debía estar más atento, no iba a permitir que Amora le hiciera nada a Eira.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, estaba con Eira en la Biblioteca. ella leía en voz alta un fragmento de un texto que Loki le había pasado.

"No me olvides es una flor, y como todas tiene una historia y una razón. Nació así: Cuando el Padre creó el mundo, dio nombre y color a todas las flores, no obstante una pequeña florecilla le suplicaba: ¡No me olvides!, _¡No me olvides!_" Eira agudizó su voz en esa ultima frase como si estuviera contando una especie de chiste. "pero como su voz era tan fina, Padre no alcanzaba a oírla, una vez que el creador finalizó toda su obra, pudo percatarse de esa pequeña voz, más ya todos los nombres estaban dados, así que Padre le dijo: '_No tengo nombre para ti, pero te llamaras "no me olvides". Y por colores te daré el azul del cielo y el rojo de la sangre_'. Además le dijo que serviría para acompañar a los muertos y para consolar a los vivos."

"Sí... ya he escuchado esa historia" Dijo Loki levantando la mirada. Eira le sonrió y volvió su vista al libro.

"Pero es Midgardiana..." dijo con cierta malicia. Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, pero con mi maestra de pociones tuve un recorrido amplio por todas las hierbas, platas, árboles o flores que crecen en los Nueve Reinos" contestó a su defensa. "Hubo un par de libros de esta sección a los que me vi obligado a recurrir."

"Esas no son tan divertidas... es mas bien como las leyendas de Asgard" Eira bufó haciendo un puchero y dejó el libro a un lado.

Enseguida se movió hacia otra estantería, corriendo entre los pasillos. Loki no pudo dejar de observarla mientras seleccionaba el libro. Se veía extrañamente pensativa, pero eso la hacía verse bella, como una belleza capaz de afligir a cualquiera. Su cabello platinado estaba suelto y caía sin mesura sobre sus hombros descubiertos por aquel vestido lila. Entonces tragó en seco recordando a Amora y su 'amenaza' … El solo pensar que le podría hacer algo a Eira lo llenaba de miedo y molestia. Pero trató de borrar esas ideas, después de todo no era como si de verdad estuviera en peligro. Eira era únicamente su amiga.

Entonces se vio a si mismo alienado de su actual lectura. Cuando levantó la mirada, Eira estaba frente a él y traía en sus manos esta vez uno libro rojo con letras doradas. Decía '_Cuentos Clásicos_'.

"Mira otra, entonces... escucha esto" Eira sostuvo el libro con ambas manos y lo miraba fijamente mientras hablaba "hay un... una especie de... aquí les dicen _sirenas_, pero son mas bien parecidas a las damas de _Mer_, elfas oscuras del mar aunque hermosas..."

Loki dejo salir una risita dejada ante la emoción de Eira con esas historias midgardianas. Despues de tratar de mostrarle las fábulas de los vanir, ella desechó los diez libros sugeridos consecutivamente y ahora solo eran parte de la pila, a la que Eira misma había nombrado 'aburrida', que yacía sobre la mesa.

"Dice que... Había una vez, Un castillo dorado bajo el mar, en el cul vivía el Rey del Mar con sus cinco hermosas hijas sirenas..." Eira siempre cambiaba su tono de voz al leer, era como una forma de hacer que su relato sonara mas sublime y entretenido "La Sirenita, la más joven y la más bella poseía una voz maravillosa; cuando cantaba, los peces acudían de todas partes para escucharla, las conchas se abrían y las medusas al oírla dejaban de flotar... ¿Qué son _medusas_?" preguntó ella de repente, congelando la imagen mental que se estaba haciendo.

Loki se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. Eira subió a las piernas al sofá y las cubrió con su vestido, sin dejar de leer en voz alta. Loki se sorprendió a si mismo arrancado de su lectura y prestándole suma atención mientras leía el cuento. Sonrió y dejó su libro al lado para escucharla mejor.

"Luego lo averiguo y te cuento" le dijo y Eira asintió augusta con la respuesta.

Regresó su vista al libro.

"La pequeña sirena, cada vez que cantaba, levantaba la vista buscando la luz del sol deseando poder salir a la superficie" Los ojos azules de Eira brillaban con intensidad cada vez que se concentraba en algo que la encantaba. Era entretenido verla saltar de emoción, como o haría una niña pequeña. "Pero ella sabía que solo cuando cumpliera dieciséis, se le sería concedido su deseo... Por fin llegó el cumpleaños tan esperado y, durante toda la noche precedente, no consiguió dormir. A la mañana siguiente su padre la llamó a su presencia. Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios, le dio las buenas nuevas que tanto esperaba... Nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta la superficie y vio un barco navegando por las aguas."

"¿de dónde sacas esos libros?" bromeó Loki apoyándose en el espaldar del sofá. Eira solo continuó leyendo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

"En aquel barco viajaba un príncipe, y apenas vio sus ojos verdes, la sirenita se enamoró profundamente de él. Sin embargo, el barco naufragó." a este punto Loki notó un cierta angustia en la cara de Eira que le causo gracia. "La sirenita salvó al príncipe de morir ahogado, dejándolo en la playa. Cantó para él, pero cuando el Príncipe comenzó a despertarse, se vio obligada a nadar mar adentro. Además, la figura de una doncella corría en dirección al príncipe. Así que la sirenita abandonó la costa y al príncipe, pero también dejó su corazón en esa costa. Como solo pensaba en regresar con el príncipe, recurrió a la bruja del mar para transformar su cola en un par de piernas. Esta le concedió la más bella figura a cambio de su magnífica voz, y le advirtió que si el príncipe se casaba con otra mujer que no fuera ella, moriría a la mañana siguiente..."

"La sirenita volvió, así, junto al príncipe y se ganó su afecto con su gracia y sus sonrisa, pero no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía porque no tenía voz" Eira se llevó una mano al pecho y la cerró alrededor de su collar. "Pero él, en secreto estaba enamorado de la primera joven que había visto al despertar en la playa, quien creía era su salvadora: la otra doncella. Quién resultó ser la princesa del reino vecino con quien los reyes habían acordado casarlo, y el príncipe celebró su boda feliz en un barco, acompañado por toda la corte, incluída la muda sirenita, que no tenía voz para explicar la verdad."

Loki levantó las cejas, pensando en que debía ser una tragedia el quedarse sin voz.

"¿Qué acaso no sabía como escribir?" Preguntó desconcertado. Eira no lo miró, solo levantó un solo hombro y apretó los labios.

"No dice... pero seguramente no." contestó con un suspiró. Luego volvió a retomar la lectura. "La sirenita lloró amargamente durante esa noche de bodas. El amor de su vida había sido arrebatado y ella no había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía. '_si tan solo..._' pensó mientras miraba la estrellas en la cubierta del barco... En una última oportunidad, antes de salir el sol, sus hermanas aparecieron con un cuchillo que habían conseguido de la bruja a cambio de sus preciosas cabelleras. Solo tenía que matar al príncipe mientras dormía y así recuperaría su cola y podría regresar con su familia al océano. Pero la sirenita no quiso hacerlo..."

"¡Eso es ridículo! Él se casó con otra." exclamó Loki con el entrecejo fruncido. Eira sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

"El amor que sentía por el Príncipe de ojos verdes era muchísimo más fuerte, y aunque él no lo supiera, la sirenita se dio cuenta que para ser feliz solo le bastaba verlo a él feliz. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado, levantó los brazos al cielo y lloró. Se lanzó al agua justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte. Su piel tocó el océano de nuevo y se sintió en casa por un segundo antes de convertirse en espuma de mar."

"¿Ese es el final?" cuestionó Loki con algo de decepción en la voz.

"Ujum..." Musitó Eira sin levantar la vista. Su cabello le cubría los ojos.

"Esperaba algo más... emocionante" dijo retomando su lectura de hace un rato. Pero una especie de lamento ahogado lo hizo volver a mirarla. Entonces notó el hilo plateado que bajaba por sus mejillas.

"¿Estás llorando?" inquirió. Eira negó con la cabeza.

"No..."musitó con voz quebrada. Loki suspiró molesto y se acercó a ella.

"Eres muy crédula si creer que puedes mentirme a mí." la obligó a levantar la vista. "¿Por qué estas llorando?"

"Creo que tienes razón después de todo..." Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada "Soy demasiado cursi..."

Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas. Loki colocó una mano en su hombro y exhaló con resignación.

"Eira... es solo una historia." dijo a manera de consuelo. Ella asintió aun en el proceso de dejar de lagrimear. "Mira, por que no mejor la vez desde la perspectiva en la que las horrorosas Mer se vuelven espuma de mar y ya no tratan de asesinarte nunca mas."

Eira soltó una carcajada ante la sugerencia de Loki y se quitó las manos del rostro. Él le sonrió abrazándola por los hombros. Eira se juntó más hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Loki y siguió ojeando el libro de cuentos. Èl, por el otro lado, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. No pudo evitar recordar ayer cuando ella le acarició el cabello mientras estaban en los establos. Luego, la imagen de Eira que había podido apreciar desde su posición.

"Espero que haya uno con final feliz" Murmuró Eira trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Él solo asintió con la cabeza no muy centrado en lo que ella había dicho.

"Claro, me muero por escucharlo" dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico. Eira soltó una risita y señaló otra parte en el libro.

"Leeré este" Loki se inclinó para ver el titulo mientras tragaba saliva. "¿Sí?"

"¿Rapunzel?" dijo no muy convencido levantando una ceja. Luego giró la cabeza hacia ella y tuvo que reprimir la sorpresa de tener de nuevo su rostro tan cerca. Eira asintió con una sonrisa brillante a lo que Loki solo respondió hasta que ella bajó la mirada al libro.

"Empieza así... Había una vez..."

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" Suspiró con falso fastidio.


	4. IV: De Madres e Hijos

**Capítulo IV: De Madres e Hijos.**

Esa mañana Frigga estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pues Thor no se había aparecido por ninguna parte a las presentaciones reales de ese día. Ni a las clases de diplomacia. El maestro Gryr había ido directamente a buscarla para hacerle llegar sus quejas respecto a la puntualidad del Príncipe y después de enviar a varios sirvientes que parecieron burlados por las habilidades de desaparecer de su hijo, se vio obligada a ir en su búsqueda ella misma. Revisó los establos y la sala de armamento, y cuando pudo encontrarlo, estaba en la arena, junto con los tres guerreros y Sif, cubierto de polvo y sudor.

Esquivaba a Frandal mientras él trataba de darle una estocada con su espada de práctica y al final ambos había terminado rodando por el suelo en un lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Thor!" exclamó tomando la falda de su vestido antes de entrar al círculo.

"Oh, Hola." dijo levantando la cabeza del suelo. Enseguida se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra que tenía pegada en los brazos y las rodillas. Hogun, Volstagg y Sif hicieron una reverencia a la que Frandal se unió una vez que Thor lo libró de su agarre. "¿Cómo estás, Madre?"

"Estaría mejor si el heredero al trono cumpliera con sus obligaciones" Regañó colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Thor la miró con una sonrisa disimulada, tratando de aparentar arrepentimiento.

"Lo lamento, lo olvidé" Mintió tocándose el cuello. Frigga suspiró resignada y alargó una mano hacia su rostro, limpiando una mancha de tierra que tenía sobre la mejilla.

"Cariño, esto es importante" recriminó con una mirada paciente. Thor suspiró levantando las cejas y asintió reluctante. "Ya no eres un niño, Thor. Es hora de que te tomes tus responsabilidades en serio, como Príncipe Heredero de Asgard. Sé que puede llegar a ser exhaustivo y también que preferirías dedicarte a tus amigos, pero antes del placer está el deber."

"Pero, Madre aun no seré coronado. Para eso quizá falte mucho" replicó.

"Sí, mas eso no significa que puedas postergar tus lecciones. Loki nunca falta a las clases, siendo el mayor, tú deberías ser el ejemplo y no al revés" dijo con una mirada severa. Thor hizo un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Loki era el de los libros y él el de las armas, no podía imaginarse las cosas de otra manera. Un guerrero no necesitaba conocer mas nada que a su oponente y sus propias limitaciones, y eso solo lo podría lograr si entrenaba constantemente.

"Pero un guerrero no-"

"Tú no eres un guerrero únicamente, Thor. También eres un Príncipe" lo acalló Frigga. "Y debes pensar como tal. Ahora vamos"

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó desconcertado cuando su madre lo tomó del brazo y lo haló fuera de la arena rápidamente, despidiéndose de los cuatro con una sonrisa gentil.

"El sastre te está esperando para el atuendo de la Ceremonia de la Cosecha" Contestó sin dejar de caminar. "Acaba de terminar con tu hermano, y ahora es tu turno."

"¿tiene que ser ahora?" se quejó con desgano. Frigga asintió y miró de reojo los aun visibles restos de tierra que tenía por el cabello y la ropa.

"Pero tomarás un baño antes" declaró con autoridad.

"Madre" protestó Thor sintiendo que la sangre le subía a la mejillas. Estaban pasando frente a un grupo de sirvientas quienes había escuchado todo el fragmento de conversación, y ahora reían en voz baja mirando al príncipe.

* * *

Eira apenas era capaz de mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba con las espalda completamente recta sosteniendo dos enciclopedias sobre su cabeza. Agna estaba junto a ella analizando cada uno de sus movimientos detalladamente y corrigiendo su postura constantemente con su vara de olmo. Cada golpe con ese palo se sentía como una quemadura superficial y dejaba una marca roja en su piel, que no se quitaba en menos de tres horas. No quería fallar esta vez pues significaría un castigo que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir por las buenas. Suspiró profundo, calmándose antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Tenía la mirada fija de sus cinco compañeras –quienes habían logrado completar el ejercicio sin la mas mínima gota de sudor –y la de sus cuatro instructoras. Odiaba sentirse asediada de esa manera, solo hacía que su habilidad se bloqueara y efectivamente todo terminaba con ella avergonzándose a sí misma frente a todos.

La tarea era simple: caminar de un extremo de la habitación al otro y devolverse, de manera formal y sin dejar caer los libros. Era la única que faltaba, y no podía darse el lujo de estropearlo. El suelo era de piedra escarlata, así que no había la posibilidad de resbalarse por culpa de sus zapatos. Iba a mitad de camino de regreso, solo faltaban unos pocos metros para salvarse, así que solo debía enfocar sus energías en la postura para no hacer que los libros se tambalearan.

Suspiró profundo mientras caminaba en linea recta y pasaba justo en frente de las otras cinco ladies que estaban en entrenamiento. Todas tenían al menos un año más que Eira, y su experiencia, así como su elegancia era mayor. Eso lo único que lograba era hacer sentir más indefensa e insegura, pues no podía pretender competir contra ellas.

La linea de meta estaba prácticamente en sus narices, cuando un tropezón inesperado la hizo abalanzarse contra el suelo y, consecutivamente, fallar en el ejercicio. El pie responsable ya se había escondido de nuevo entre las faldas de su dueña, quien se reía entre dientes de una Eira extendida en el piso.

Con dificultad se puso de rodillas para recoger ambos libros, limpiándolos y acomodando algunas hojas que se habían doblado en las esquinas. Pero volvieron a quedar en el piso cuando sintió el golpe de la varilla de Anga en su antebrazo.

"De pie" ordenó con un tono que casi parecía un gruñido.

"pero los libros..." Antes de pudiera continuar, otro golpe la hizo obedecer de inmediato.

"No te preocupes, lo harás otra vez, pero ahora con tres libros" dijo señalando la repisa para que Eira fuese a buscar un tercer tomo. Ella así lo hizo y los apiló uno sobre otro antes de levantarlos sobre su cabeza y acomodarlos.

No duraron mas de dos segundos sostenidos cuando ya se estaban precipitando al suelo. La mirada inquisidora de las cuatro Nuns le hicieron dar escalofríos. Tragó en seco mientras los volvía a recoger, en un torpe intento por balancearlos sobre su cabeza. Los sostuvo con las manos antes de dar un paso, pero en el momento en el que sus manos soltaron los tomos, estos no se mantuvieron en su lugar.

Eira se arrodillo y acomodó los libros, pero no volvió a ponerse de pie.

"¡De nuevo!" bramó Agna, agitando la varilla contra el suelo cerca del brazo de Eira. Ella enseguida la retrajo, protegiendo se del golpe.

"No puedo hacerlo con tres libros, pesan demasiado." protestó con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Entonces lo harás con cuatro hasta que lo logres!"

"¡No! ¡No puedo!" recriminó poniéndose de pie.

"¿Cómo te atreves a responderle a tu superiora? ¡Niña insolente!" Agnette la miró con recelo desde dónde estaba, junto a las otras chicas.

"¡Es que no hallo propósito en hacer algo tan ridículo!" explicó con un suspiro frustrado. "¡No puedo sostener dos, mucho menos tres!"

"¿Ridículo dices? Son las enseñanzas para ser una dama digna ¡¿Qué de ridículo tiene eso?" dijo Agnis indignada. Eira se cruzó de brazos, aguantando su lengua para no decir nada más que la metiera en problemas.

Entonces Agna dio un paso hacia ella y se vio obligada a levantar el rostro.

"Insolencia. Eso es lo que obtienes cuando se pierden los valores de una mujer al estar todo el tiempo con malas influencias" dijo con amargura, casi como un solido de serpiente. Eira tragó en seco. "Una dama no pierde su tiempo con remedos de hechiceros."

"¡No lo permito!" exclamó Eira fulminándola con la mirada. Agna claramente se refería a Loki y después de lo que había pasado la última vez era obvio. "¡él es el príncipe de Asgard!"

"Un príncipe indigno, que mantiene amistades con los criminales de Asgard. Un embaucador." Añadió Agata. Eira sintió sus dientes apretarse y tensó la mandíbula. "¿Qué acaso no sabes que su maestra de magia fue la Encantadora, traidora de Asgard?"

"¡Loki no es nada de eso! ¡Él es un príncipe honesto y sabio!"

"¿Como puede ser honesto el dios del engaño, niña?" intervino una de las compañeras, Frenya. Sus ojos miel eran más helados de lo que Eira recordaba, tan solo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

"Dicen que cortó el cabello de Lady Sif para cambiarlo por conjuros con los troles."

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡eso fue solo... una mala broma! ¡Ustedes no lo conocen como yo!" dijo zapateando el piso. "Loki es una persona inteligente, valiente y sincera."

"Él no es mas que un excelente mentiroso, un timador. Él es el dios de las mentiras."continuó Frenya, siendo secundada por las otras "Cada palabra que sale de su boca es una mentira."

"¡Son ustedes las que están mintiendo! ¡No sabe nada de él!"

"¿y aun lo defiendes?" se burló con una risa despreciable. Eira comenzaba a exasperarse. Miró a Frenya con el entrecejo fruncido, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre. Luego, la escuchó reír y eso empeoró las cosas "¿Qué es esto, Eira? ¿amor?"

Sintió que palidecía por un instante. Las Nuns solo soltaron una exclamación ahogada ante el comentario, pero su cara debió haber sido la que al final la delató. Solo podía ver las risas de Frenya y las demás compañeras, mirándola por encima del hombro.

"Estás tan perdida si piensas que él se va a fijar en una niñata como tú." Dijo con desdén. Eira sintió un golpe sorpresivo. A lo mucho había cruzado tres o cuatro palabras con Frenya en toda la vida como para que ella la tratara así. No entendía la razón de ese repentino despliegue de odio. Aun así, no iba a permitirle que siguiera con eso.

"¡No es nada de eso!" dijo torpemente esforzándose por parecer acertiva.

"Tú no eres nadie Eira, ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? ¡¿por qué no mejor te vas a esconderte en las faldas de tu madre?! ¡Que es lo único que sabes hacer!" Frenya dio un paso hacia ella y la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Eira tragó saliva y se reclinó un poco hacia atrás ante la proximidad peligrosa con Frenya

"¡Ya basta, señoritas!" Agata Se interpuso entre las dos chicas, colocando una mano en el hombro de Frenya. Mientras que Eira solo se dio un cuarto de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Piensas que eres tan lista con tus tontos libros, pero no eres mejor que una simple sirvienta!"

Eira estaba decidida simplemente a ignorarla, Frenya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo así que no había que prestarle mucha atención. Como Loki solía decir, no hay palabras necias si no necios que creen que pueden opinar en todo.

"Frenya, contrólate" sugirió otra de las estudiantes, esta vez era Njada que miraba con preocupación a su amiga. Por un momento sintió que Frenya no iba a decir más nada y agradeció a Njada mentalmente, pero luego vino la gota que derramó el vaso.

"¡Si tuviera la desgracia de tener una hija como tú no la pensaría dos veces para lanzarme del Bifrost! Como me compadezco de tu madre." Frenya expresó con menosprecio.

Para cuando pudo pensar la siguiente linea, estaba siendo halada al suelo por una furiosa Eira cuyos ojos estaban cargados de una indignación teñida de purpura. Frenya alargó una mano hacia los cabellos rubios de Eira y la tumbó. Rodaron varias veces por las baldosas hasta que la varilla de Agna las separó a las dos de un solo golpe.

De los ojos de la mujer salían chispas y enseguida las otras tres sacaron a las demás estudiantes, dejando a Frenya y a Eira –que aun yacían en el suelo –a solas junto a Agna.

"No voy a tolerar otra de estas niñerías departe de mis estudiantes. ¡De pie!" Las dos se irguieron enseguida, aguantando la respiración.

Agna comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de las dos chicas y finalmente se detuvo frente a Frenya.

"¿cómo es que la hija mayor de uno de los mejores guerreros de la corte de Asgard no pueda controlar su lengua cuando se lo ordenan?" Eira podía ver como una gota de sudor frío bajaba por la frente de Frenya, y sus piernas temblaban por debajo de la falda, al igual que sus muñecas. "¿Qué piensas que le diré a tus padres después de semejante espectáculo?"

"Por favor, no" Suplicó con dificultad. "Estoy sumamente avergonzada por mi comportamiento que de ninguna manera es digno de una dama respetable."

"Tu castigo va a ser ayudar en la cocina por una semana, para que aprendas humildad" Frenya levantó las cejas en una expresión abrumada, pero ante el rostro severo de Agna, volvió a bajar la cabeza. "Puedes irte. Empezarás mañana."

"Sí, señora" dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de salir, cubriéndose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Eira tragó en seco, sabía que ahora era su turno.

"Eira Baddleson, hija de Bragi, mano derecha de Odin y de Idunn la Hermosa. ¡Debería darte vergüenza deshonrar el nombre de tus padres de esa manera!"

"Frenya me provocó" se escudó

"Una dama no cede ante las provocaciones, mucho menos por defender a un indecoroso"

"¡Se equivoca con Loki!" exclamó de inmediato, solo para recibir otra mirada de desaprobación departe de Agna. "Loki es mi amigo, no voy a permitir que se le menosprecie en mi presencia. Honestamente y con respeto, me tiene sin cuidado si tengo que pasar por encima de unas lenguas de _Fhreen_ para proteger a quienes me importan."

"Eso es simplemente el mas inferior de los sentimentalismos, Lady Baddleson. Y no es propio de una mujer de la nobleza." Eira apenas era capaz de mirarla sin fulminarla con los ojos "Tus sentimientos, Querida niña, serán los que tracen tu propio sufrimiento."

"Como dije antes, maestra. Me tiene sin cuidado" contestó apática.

"Pedirás disculpas a la orden y a tus compañeras. Y... Mientras estés bajo nuestro cuidado te quedará prohibido mantener relaciones con el príncipe Loki."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó frunciendo los labios "¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo acepto!"

"Me temo que no le queda otra opción mas que obedecer." sentenció.

"Pero..." la protesta de Eira se perdió en su garganta cuando Agna la obligó a callar.

"¿Es que acaso quieres decepcionar a tu madre, Mi niña?" Eira tragó en seco. Miró a Agna con el entrecejo fruncido pero su expresión poco a poco se fue suavizando. Su madre era conocida en todo los nueve reinos por su belleza, que podía competir con la de las princesas elfos de Alfheim. Como su primogénita era su deber hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para darle honor a su familia y enorgullecer a su madre, pero Loki... Loki era su mejor amigo, Loki era la persona más especial para ella en todo su universo y no podía simplemente dejar de verlo por culpa de unas palabras necias y un castigo. Sentía que no podía concebir su propia vida sin Loki.

"No, no quiero decepcionarla..." musitó aguantando las lágrimas se comenzaban a colmar sus ojos.

"Eso es." dijo Agna golpeando la varilla contra su palma, haciendo un sonido de aplauso. "Ahora, mi lady, ademas de ayudar en la cocina junto a Frenya, vas a encontrarte conmigo en la sala de escribas de la biblioteca a hacer trabajos extra en las tardes"

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?" preguntó indecisa.

"Hasta que yo considere necesario" Eira chasqueó con la lengua y asintió sin mucho ánimo. Esperó a que Agna le indicara que podía retirarse para proceder a la puerta.

Forcejeó con el picaporte antes de poder accionarlo y salir. Afuera, estaban las estudiantes de pie en fila india una junto a la otra, y las Nuns en un círculo cuchicheando algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. Cruzó la mirada con Frenya y el resto de las mujeres, pero siguió derecho, escapando de ese episodio. Ahora más que nunca quería ver a Loki, pero sabía que él debía estar ocupado con algún compromiso que en este momento no era capaz de recordar. No pensaba hacerle caso a Agna y su absurda prohibición. Pero debía proceder con cuidado, pues no quería más problemas.

Ahora debía ir a una audiencia con su madre quien la esperaba en el despacho de su padre.

Cuando perdió de vista el salón, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sin dirección alguna al principio. Los pasillos del castillo se extendían en toda su extensión dorada hacia arriba, curvándose ya para tocar al techo. Las velas que iluminaban el castillo se volvían destellos serpenteantes que poco a poco iban pasando hasta que se mostraron el paso hasta el último Pasillo de esa ala en la que estaba la bifurcación de la mitad del palacio.

Suspiró apoyándose en sus rodillas deteniéndose frente a la terraza de aquella especie de recibidor y se trató de tranquilizar. Apoyó sus manos en el barandal de mármol negro y luego apoyó su frente sintiendo el frío calmándole los sentidos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser lo que su madre esperaba de ella? Era como si por más que tratara no podía conciliar lo que ella quería con lo que su madre quería, como si para complacerla tuviera que cambiar completamente lo que era y ser una persona distinta en todos los sentidos. No quería que se sintiera mal, pero tampoco estaba completamente dispuesta a cambiar por ello. Debía haber una manera de encontrar el equilibrio, debía haber algo que pudiera fijar como una meta entre ambas y que fuera perfecto tanto para su madre como para ella.

"Oh, madre... ¿qué debo hacer?" susurró para si misma ahora, levantando la cabeza hacia el horizonte del paisaje que se veía desde allí. Tomaría algo de aire antes de ir a su presencia, no se perdonaría si su madre se enteraba de lo ocurrido, ya se inventaría alguna excusa –aunque realmente no tenía la menor idea si sería convincente o si al menos podría engañarse a si misma.

De repente, un sonido que parecía una especie de golpe la hizo dar un brinquito. Ahogó una exclamación y se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Vio una melena rubia completamente despeinada y agazapada entre algunas macetas que apenas podían cubrirlo. Entonces él levantó la cabeza y Eira pudo identificar esos ojos azules. Era Thor.

"¿pero qué...?" Parecía esconderse y tan pronto hizo contacto visual con ella le hizo señas para que guardara silencio. Eira decidió no acercarse y fue en ese momento cuando dos guardias se acercaron a ella preguntándole sobre el paradero del Príncipe.

"¿Cuál príncipe?" inquirió para ganar tiempo. Miró de reojo a Thor, quien parecía intentar desaparecer.

"El príncipe Thor, Mi Lady" contestó el más bajo de los dos. Eira tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. No era capaz de mentir tan tranquilamente, siempre había sido una mala mentirosa y su padre no dejaba de decirle que eso era una buena cualidad en una persona, pero a veces eso la metía en problemas innecesarios. Como por ejemplo, ahora que los guardias la veían sin creer mucho en su negativa.

Eira se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.

"En este momento estoy bastante indispuesta, solo quiero un momento de paz ¿si?" dijo con falso desden. Los guardias se disculparon con una reverencia y siguieron su camino. Eira suspiró aliviada cuando se perdieron de vista y entonce Thor salió de su escondrijo improvisado.

"Te lo agradezco" le dijo apoyándose en la baranda junto a ella. Eira asintió llevándose una mano al pecho.

"¿Un mal día?" inquirió haciendo referencia a las ropas que traía el príncipe, pues era como si estuviera usando un traje a medio terminar, de colores mas bien estrafalarios. Thor soltó una carcajada y la miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No tienes ni idea" contestó, pero enseguida dio un respingo y soltó un quejido de dolor tratando de alcanzar algún punto en su espalda infructuosamente. "malditas agujas..."

"¿qué sucede?"

"Son esas tontas agujas que sostienen la tela" dijo echando los hombros hacia atrás para evitar otro pinchazo. "cada vez que me muevo se clavan en la piel"

Eira lo hizo detenerse y se colocó detrás de él examinando el traje.

"creo que veo cual es la que está mal puesta" informó mientras se hacía con ella "Es la que sostiene el chaleco, pero ya la arreglo"

Thor trató de no moverse más mientras Eira procedía y cuando volvió a estirar la espalda, ya no le molestaba más.

"Vaya.. gracias" sonrió. Eira asintió de nuevo con una media sonrisa. "Ya me has salvado de dos peligros hoy, estoy en deuda"

"bueno... después de el día de hoy se siente bien ser útil" contestó con una risa forzada.

"Estoy seguro que sería una hermosa sonrisa si fuera sincera" Eira abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa oración y de repente una ola de calor se apoderó de sus mejillas tornándolas igual de rojas que las mangas que traía puestas Thor. Él solo soltó una risita ante la reacción de Eira. "Ese es el sonrojo más adorable que he visto"

"ah... ¿has visto muchos?" dijo ella con un tono sarcástico mientras se cubría el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

"Un par." contestó Thor con una sonrisa airosa. "Pero lo digo en serio. Tengo la ligera sensación de que te he visto antes, pero me siento sumamente culpable al no poder recordar el nombre que va de la mano con ese rostro tan hermoso"

Eira sintió que su sonrojo solo se hacía más intenso y trató de disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sí, ya nos conocemos..." respondió con un tartamudeo. "sí sabes quien soy, pero no sabes que soy yo... digo... sabes mi nombre pero no que es mío. Quiero decir que..."

Thor soltó una carcajada que la interrumpió. A estas alturas se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para seguir hablando.

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir" le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. Eira volvió su mirada hacia él, viéndose en la necesidad de mirar un poco hacia arriba. "¿cuál es el nombre de Mi Lady?"

"um... Eira, Eira Baddleson" contestó dubitativa.

"¡oh, la hijita de Bragi!" exclamó. Eira permaneció en silencio, con sus labios volviéndose una fina linea rosada. Aquí íbamos de nuevo 'la niñita' la pequeña Eira, la indefensa y torpe Eira. No sabía bien por qué razón estaba sorprendida. Thor parecía buena persona, y Loki nunca se refería a él como un maleducado ni nada, él solo repetía lo que escuchaba en el palacio y no podía juzgarlo por eso. "Pero, pensé que no eras más que una niña."

"¿No lo soy?" Dijo con ironía, volviendo su mirada hacia otro punto del paisaje.

"No, no... me refiero... que no sabía que la hija de Bragi era toda una mujer ya, y una bastante hermosa si debo opinar" Eira se giró de inmediato a él, mirándolo sorprendida. Thor sonrió haciendo sonrojarla de nuevo. "Lo digo en serio."

"Bueno... estoy segura de que eso es algo que le has dicho a todas las doncellas de esta corte, pero te agradezco que seas amable" dijo con cierto matiz de indignación. Thor la miró desconcertado por unos segundos con los labios separados para decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo. Eira hizo una reverencia de despedida y estaba comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado.

"No, no... espera" la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano. "No quise que sonara como un cliché, lo lamento, de verdad."

"No tienes que disculparte por eso" dijo con una ceja levantada soltándose del rubio. Era mas bien extraño ese comportamiento, solo quería irse a otro lugar para estar tranquila y no tener que lidiar con las atenciones del Príncipe heredero.

"Insisto. Fuiste una gran ayuda para mí, y tu compañía es deleitable. Lamento si te incomodé, Mi Lady"

"No fue nada, enserio..." replicó sintiéndose abrumada. "Realmente tengo que estar en otro lugar ahora y..."

"Dejame que te escolte hasta tu destino, es lo menos que puedo hacer." dijo ofreciéndole un brazo a Eira. Ella lo miró pensativa. Thor no era de los que se daba por vencidos fácilmente, tal vez si accedía ahora más adelante podría quitárselo de encima o simplemente podía correr hacía otro lado y buscar a Loki. Pero sería ya bastante descortés y no se perdonaría a si misma.

Tragó en seco antes de aceptar y entrelazar su brazo con el de Thor. Tomó la punta de su vestido comenzaron a caminar hasta el estudio de Bragi.

"Mi padre realmente disfruta de la poesía de tu padre" comentó después de un rato de caminar en silencio.

"Sí..." Contestó Eira sin mucho interés.

"Y, ah... ¿A ti te gusta?"

"Por supuesto, es el trabajo de mi padre" respondió con el mismo tono. Thor asintió enseguida sintiéndose como si acabara de decir algo estúpido por alguna razón. Entonces pensó que tal vez quedarse callado sería una mejor idea. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Eira la que habló. "¿Por qué te escondías de esos guardias?"

Thor se rió sin enseñar los dientes y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba huyendo del sastre real" contestó. Eira dejo salir una risita mirándolo divertidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Madre me estaba obligando a probarme mas de cien trajes distintos y me cansé a los veintitrés."

"Sí, sé lo que se siente. El otro día me tuve que esconder en la biblioteca porque mi madre quería ir a elegir vestidos para la Fiesta de la Cosecha." dijo recordando el incidente "Como si no tuviera suficientes vestidos en mi armario ya. No necesito más"

"Sí, ese tonto evento de fin de temporada. Si no fuera por toda la comida exquisita que preparan para el banquete, y los bailes sería una tortura terrible"

"¿Bailes?"

"Sí. Suena como si nunca me hubieras visto en los eventos de la corte" dijo coqueto. Eira enseguida apartó la mirada de él y la enfocó en el piso. Si debía ser honesta en el único que se fijaba en las veladas no era el mayor de los príncipes.

"No... yo... " Carraspeó con la garganta, atascada en sus palabras, pero cuando Thor se rió nuevamente se tranquilizó.

"Esta bien, Mi lady, solo bromeo."dijo con un suspiro, inclinando la cabeza hacia Eira "¿Que tal son los bailes para ti?"

"Bueno, realmente yo no bailo" contestó con una risita agobiada. Las únicas veces que había bailado era cuando era más pequeña y su padre la montaba en sus botas para que ella le siguiera los pasos. Pero aparte de eso no más, y las clases de baile de salón con las Nuns no empezaban hasta dentro de varias semanas.

"¡¿No?!" exclamó Thor con sorpresa. "¿Por qué no?"

Eira se tomó un momento antes de contestar. Le avergonzaba muchísimo, pero era algo que no podía negar o pretender.

"No sé cómo... No sé bailar" admitió agachando los hombros.

"Eso no es problema, yo puedo enseñarte" dijo enseguida con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Eira rió negando con la cabeza.

"No soy buena estudiante" lo miró apretando los labios.

"Eso no importa, yo soy un buen maestro" le dijo acercándose a su oreja "Ademas, sería un pretexto para verte otra vez"

Eira se apartó enseguida, completamente ruborizada y cubriéndose con una mano. Thor solo la miró con una sonrisa divertida y seductora al mismo tiempo, la cual solo empeoró la vergüenza de Eira. Él solo la observaba de pie, entonces se cruzó de brazos y algo pesado cayó de uno de sus bolsillos. Eira bajó la mirada hasta el suelo para encontrar su collar de rubíes con el cual Loki se había quedado hacía varios días atrás. Se agachó a recogerlo y Thor la imitó.

"¿de dónde lo sacaste?" inquirió casi como si le estuviera reclamando que lo tuviera. Thor tragó saliva y la miró desconcertado.

"¿Es tuyo?" preguntó. Eira asintió en respuesta. "Lo siento, no sabía"

"¿Por qué lo tienes?" insistió con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Lo encontré. Loki lo dejó tirado por ahí y pensaba regresárselo, pero no sabía que te pertenecía" dijo rápidamente.

"¿Loki lo dejó tirado?" musitó para sí misma más que como una pregunta. Thor asintió con la cabeza tratando de no decir más tonterías para no quedar mal con ella. Eira tragó saliva y tomó el collar con una mano para luego ponerse de pie, lentamente. Thor la miró a la expectativa de que dijera algo después de que el también se pusiera de pie.

"¿Te ayudo a ponerlo?" preguntó con una voz más susurrada. Eira lo miró y asintió pasándole la gargantilla. Thor se colocó detrás de ella y removió el cabello de su espalda con delicadeza, rozando el hombro de Eira con una mano. Ella reprimió in impulso de escalofrío. Las puntas de los dedos de Thor eran ligeramente ásperas y sus manos eran suficientemente grandes para cubrirle todo el hombro. Pensó entonces si sería capaz de amarrar el collar, pero al final lo hizo sin problema.

"Gracias" dijo llevándose una mano al dije una vez que Thor estaba de nuevo frente a ella. "creo que puedo seguir sola desde aca, solo es subir las escaleras" dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Thor asintió no muy augusto, pero hizo una reverencia tomando una mano de Eira y llevándosela a los labios.

"Fue un placer, deleitarme con un compañía al menos un rato" dijo sonriendo. Eira hizo una mueca de sonrisa. "tal vez te busque en el banquete de la Cosecha para que me concedas una pieza"

"claro" dijo sin mucho ánimo, gesto que Thor no parecía entender bien.

"¡Eira, ¿dónde has estado?!"

Ambos saltaron ante esa voz, la voz de Idunn que bajaba las escaleras con la falda de su vestido sostenida con una mano y en la otra traía una manzana dorada.

"Hola, Madre" Eira hizo una reverencia y Thor hizo lo mismo enseguida.

"Lady Idunn" saludó

"Oh, Príncipe Thor" de repente su tono de voz cambió de amonestación a deslumbramiento completo. "¿interrumpí algo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" contestó Eira de inmediato.

"Eira" regañó su madre abriéndole los ojos disimuladamente con una sonrisa para Thor.

"Esta bien, yo ya me iba" dijo Thor despidiéndose de Idunn de la misma manera en la que había dicho adiós a Eira. Antes de girarse le guiñó un ojo haciéndola ruborizar de nuevo.

Idunn tomó a su hija de la mano y a haló escaleras arriba.

"¿Estaba Thor acortejándote?"preguntó enseguida tan pronto entraron al despacho e Idunn cerró la puerta. Eira la miró aterrada.

"¡por Odin, no!" bufó cruzándose de brazos "No estoy interesada en Thor, madre"

"No seas ridícula Eira, Thor va a ser el Rey de Asgard" replicó con una ceja levantada.

"Eso no significa nada para mí. No me gusta" protestó Eira sentándose en un sillón.

"¿que tiene de malo? Esto es muy bueno para ti, jovencita. Sí el Príncipe heredero está interesado en tí, tu podrías ser la Reina de Asgard."

"Eso no es cierto, Madre. No voy a ser la reina de nada, simplemente seré la esposa del Rey y eso no me llama la más mínima atención."

"¿por qué tienes que ser así, Eira?" recriminó colocando los brazos en jarra. Levantó la barbilla y luego simplemente suspiró resignada. Eira no se movía del sillón en el que estaba, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia otro lado. "hablaremos de esto más tarde. Por el momento necesito que te pruebes un vestido que se me fue enviado de Vanaheim, especialmente para la fiesta de la Cosecha. He hecho que las sirvientas lo lleven a tu habitación."

"De acuerdo"

Idunn se acercó a un lugar detrás del enorme escritorio café y descubrió un pequeño cuarto de conjuros que estaba oculto con una cortina dorada.

"No me has dicho como te fue hoy en tus clases." Eira abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva. Se giró hacia su madre quien empezaba a arrojar ingredientes al caldero que estaba frente a ella.

"Estuvo bien." se apresuró a decir. "bastante instructivo"

"Ya veo" dijo Idunn mirándola con lo ojos entrecerrados, luego volvió la mirada a un pequeño libro que tenía en las manos.

"de hecho... le he pedido a Madame Agna que profundice sus lecciones de caligrafía en mí. Estaré trabajando con ella en las tardes."

"Eso es maravilloso" dijo satisfecha mientra arrojaba algo de color rojo al caldero y una pequeña nube purpura se volvía un circulo alrededor del borde de metal "¿ves que no es tan malo como creías?"

"sí... tienes razón madre" Eira sintió un sabor amargo en su garganta. Odiaba mentirle a su madre, pero ya eran casos diferentes.

"Bueno, debo terminar algunas cosas con mis pociones, así que ves a tu habitación a cumplir tus deberes" señaló el caldero al cual arrojó una manzana, la cual salió después de un color azul brillante y fue colocada sobre una vajilla blanca donde yacían más manzanas del mismo tono.

"¿puedo tomar una?" preguntó Eira antes de salir. Idunn asintió despidiéndose con a mano.

* * *

"¡Hermano! ¿Loki, dónde estás?" La voz de Thor viniendo de entre las estanterías captó su atención. Rió para sí mismo pensando que seguramente su hermano se había perdido.

"Aquí estoy" Dijo levantando una mano en el aire, pero sin despegar la vista su libro

Thor se acercó enseguida y luego se sentó en el espacio del diván que quedaba libre, obligando a Loki a moverse y por lo tanto prestarle atención. Él lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo.

"¿Pasó algo de lo que deba estar enterado?" Preguntó ante la obvia agitación de su hermano y su atuendo sostenido con agujas. "¿por qué estas vestido así?"

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"no voy a enseñarte como vestirte" se burló. Thor negó con la cabeza.

"Es Madre ,me está volviendo loco" suspiró mirando a su hermano con angustia."No deseo contraer nupcias todavía, hay mucho que anhelo hacer antes ¿podrías acompañarme a hablar con Madre al respecto?"

"¿por qué?" Thor lo miró con resignación "me refiero, ¿por qué no vas solo?'

"No puedo ir solo." contestó de inmediato, con un tono sobrado, como si se tratara de una lección de historia. "cualquier argumento que salga de mi boca no será suficiente. Será como si un esclavo demandara libertad"

"¿Cómo esperas ser un buen rey si no puedes hablar con autoridad?" recriminó. Thor se encogió de hombros y luego lo miró con complicidad.

"Es por eso que te tengo a ti, hermano"

"Sí, pero no estaré toda la vida" bufó abriendo de nuevo el libro en la página que había quedado. Thor suspiró resignado.

"Por favor, Loki. Solo esta vez, de verdad necesito tu apoyo. Si ambos nos juntamos por una causa, conseguiremos resultados, siempre ha sido así." insistió.

"Lo sé, hermano, y mi apoyo lo tienes, pero sabes que estarás desafiando no solo a madre si no la autoridad de todo el Consejo de Asgard." dijo a manera de advertencia. Thor se cruzó de brazos "No podrás ser el rey si no tienes una esposa, Thor."

"¡Pero aun no voy a ser el rey!" se quejó "Padre mismo dice que aun no es tiempo, y aunque no niego que me encantaría acceder al trono ya mismo, la realidad es otra. Madre actúa como si fuera a ser coronado en una semana."

"¿es esa la única razón por la cual quieres argumentarle a Madre?" Inquirió Loki.

"No..." dejó salir el aire y se recostó en el espaldar esponjoso del diván. "También es que, por más que me presente ante docenas de señoritas... No resuelvo encontrar una que de verdad me interese."

Loki levantó una ceja. Era más bien irónico, puesto que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres había escuchado salir gritando del cuarto de su hermano a media noche. De verdad que a pesar de todo lo desagradablemente tosco y burdo que Thor podía llegar a ser, lo cierto es que era un sentimental. A veces se pasaba.

"¿Tu crees que pueda encontrar a la mujer perfecta para mí en Asgard?"

"Ella está en algún lado. Ya llegará...tarde o temprano." Thor asintió, con media sonrisa. "Esperemos que se antes de que Madre acabe con las doncellas de los nueve reinos."

"Bueno..." Thor soltó una carcajada a la que Loki se unió negando con la cabeza. "debo confesarte algo"

"¿qué?"

"Conocí a una chica" dijo Thor dudoso.

"Escucha, Thor... no me interesa tu vida amorosa ni lo que haces con las doncellas que te encuentras."

"No, no... es distinto. Ella es..."

"Enserio, Thor. Ahórratelo"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Loki aprovechó para regresar a su lectura mientras que Thor solo se quedó ahí sentado mirando al vacío o a algún punto de la sala de lectura que parecía haber captado su interés. Se puso de pie, pero Loki apenas le dio importancia, hasta que lo vio regresar con un libro en la mano.

"Creo que mis ojos me están engañando ¿es eso un libro lo que tienes en las manos?" dijo con un tono burlón. Thor solo rió abriendo el ejemplar por la mitad. Lo analizó unos segundos antes de levantar la vista hacia su hermano.

"¿Son cuentos de la tierra?" preguntó mas bien con un tono de emoción.

"Déjame ver ese libro" pidió levantando la barbilla. Thor lo mostró la caratula y Loki pudo darse cuenta de que era el libro del que Eira estaba leyendo esa mismísima mañana antes de partir a su clases con las Nuns. "Sí... son cuentos midgardianos"

"¿Estabas leyéndolos? ¿son interesantes?" preguntó mientras se volvía a sentar. Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

"No y no mucho" contestó regresando a su lectura. Después de otro período relativamente largo de silencio, Loki escuchó la risa estridente de su hermano que lo hizo casi dar un salto.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido y un claro enojo reflejado en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" demandó saber de inmediato. Thor negó con la cabeza aguantando otra carcajada.

"El nombre de este tipo es... Rumpelst- rumpelstinskin o algo así" dijo entre risas. "Se enojó tanto que terminó partiéndose a la mitad ¿no es eso gracioso?"

Loki rodó los ojos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho mientras su hermano había estado allí.

"Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto leer, hermano. La verdad es que es divertido" dijo pasando algunas hojas del libro de clásicos.

"Sí. Correcto, Thor. Pero yo no pierdo mi tiempo con tonterías midgardianas" replicó con cierta indignación, pero Thor ni siquiera le prestó atención. Ahora estaba metido en otro de los cuentos del libro.

"este libro es muy bueno" dijo dando una palmada contra su rodilla. "Voy a quedarme con él" Dicho esto se puso de pie. Loki lo observó con una ceja levantada. "¿crees que puedo llevármelo?"

"Sí, Thor. Pero no olvides decirle al encargado"

"Nah, yo soy el príncipe. Hago lo que quiero" dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Loki suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Si se hubiera tratado de algún otro libro, tal vez habría intentado detener a su hermano, pero solo era un insignificante texto midgardiano. Nadie realmente leía esos, Eira era la excepción pero...

De improviso dejó el libro que tenía en las manos a un lado y se irguió en el diván.

Ese libro era el que Eira estaba leyendo ¿Y qué si ella lo quería seguir leyendo? Él había dejado que Thor se llevara su libro como si nada. ¿Se molestaría Eira? Normalmente no era de las que se molestaban fácilmente, aún así respecto a sus hábitos de lectura podría decir que era casi tan testaruda como él. Pero... si quisiera el libro se lo habría llevado de una vez. Sí, tal vez Eira no tenía intenciones de seguir leyéndolo. Mucho menos después de esas dos historias patéticas de la sirena que no sabía escribir y luego de la otra bruja con los cabellos excesivamente largos.

Honestamente, lo único que hacía esas historias interesantes para él era que Eira las leía y nada más.

Se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a seleccionar un libro para distraerla, solo por si acaso.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**porfavor comenten! me gustaría escuchar su opinión acerca de mi historia. Aqui está la primera interacción sustancial entre Eira y Thor, ya quiero que vean lo que pasará cuando Loki se de cuenta o algo así.**

******Reviews= Amor**

******:D besos!**


	5. V: Lid

**Capítulo V: Lid**

Con un paso más bien pausado, Eira regresaba a su habitación para ver el dichoso vestido del que su madre hablaba. Por lo menos es uno solo, pensó mientras observaba la manzana en su mano. Aun recordaba los veintiséis vestidos que le había encargado a su costurera, Göran. Se había sentido tan avergonzada cuando su madre le dijo, con una de sus miradas que harían hasta al mismo Odín sentirse inferior, que ninguno de ellos la satisfacía. También rememoraba con desdén la discusión que había surgido con su padre a raíz de ese episodio. Idunn no era la reina, pero Eira a veces sentía que actuaba como tal. Aunque hasta donde sabía Frigga no era como su madre para nada, y por muy culpable que eso la hiciera sentir, a veces deseaba que Frigga fuera su madre y no Idunn. Frigga no la obligaría a ser algo con lo que no estaba feliz, y tampoco le exigiría que fuera entrenada por esas odiosas brujas que se hacían llamar a sí mismas maestras.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la manzana por un instante. Podía ver su reflejo distorsionado en la piel azul de la fruta. Sus dedos apenas eran lo suficientemente largos para llegar a la mitad de la manzana y sostenerla fijamente.

"Son las lecciones para una dama" dijo en una mofa, imitando la voz de Agata. Comenzó a hacer caras graciosas, frunciendo la nariz y sacando la lengua.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Esa voz la hizo dar un brinco y enseguida se encontró con el par de ojos esmeralda de Loki mirándola con diversión. Sintió que la sangre se le venía a las mejillas por milésima vez esa tarde.

"Nada" contestó escondiendo la manzana detrás de su espalda. Loki soltó una risita negando con la cabeza. Eira pudo notar que traía un libro en la mano. "¿Por qué te me apareces así?" reclamó fingiendo indignación.

"Me habrías visto caminar hasta aquí de no ser por que estabas muy ocupada haciéndole caras a una manzana." Eira se mordió el labio para no sonreír y cruzó a su habitación. Loki la siguió hasta aquella sala que estaba justo antes de entrar a sus aposentos. Se sentó con tranquilidad en el sofá de cuero mientras observaba a Eira dejar la manzana sobre una cómoda. "Veo que recuperaste tu collar"

Eira no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo se llevó la mano al dije que se sentía frío contra su piel. Pensó en lo que dijo Thor acerca de Loki dejándolo tirado por ahí. En el fondo le costaba creerlo. Se quitó el collar con una sola mano y lo admiró un instante. Tal vez Frenya tenía razón y ella no era importante para Loki como él lo era para ella.

"Sí..." musitó sin girarse hacia él. Pretendía estar haciendo algo más interesante, organizando algunas pertenencias sobre el mueble de madera.

"También veo que sobreviviste a las clases con las decrépitas hoy" dijo en un tono de broma, bajando su mirada a la caratula del libro que tenía en las manos "¿qué tal estuvo?"

Ella no le dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía haciendo un intento de contestarle, solo estaba ahí, de pie y dándole la espalda. Pensó en que tal vez había ido a buscar el libro ese de clásicos que el torpe de Thor se había llevado, así que emplearía el plan que ideó en la biblioteca.

"A propósito, encontré este libro y pensé que podría interesarte, es acerca de una condesa de Vanaheim y su corcel que... realmente no sé bien la historia, pero la escribió una sacerdotisa de los montes de hielo y pensé en ti cuando..." Al no obtener respuesta aun, Loki se reclinó hacia adelante tratando de captar su atención, pero seguía sin determinarlo. Ni siquiera había reaccionado al comentario del libro.

"Eira" musitó él con desconcierto en su voz aterciopelada. "Eira ¿qué ocurre?"

De nuevo hizo silencio. Loki comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que no recordaba haber visto actuar a Eira de esa forma. ¿Estaría enojada? Pensó para sus adentros, haciendo un intento sobrehumano de no entrar en pánico.

"Sí has notado lo ausente que estás desde que entré" recriminó cruzándose de brazos, pero solo obtuvo más silencio. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hacia ella "Eira…" se acercó más hasta estar casi junto a ella. Podía ver el perfil de su nariz delicada y sus ojos violetas que parecían perdidos en el aire "¿Hice algo malo?"

Ella pareció reaccionar por primera vez, con un amague de negar con la cabeza pero se detuvo a medio camino. A pesar de que le había respondido –o algo así –no dejaba de sentirse abrumado.

"Eira, mírame ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Yo te importo, Loki?" Preguntó manipulando entre sus dedos el collar.

"¡Por supuesto!" contestó de inmediato frunciendo levemente el entrecejo "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa, Eira? Creo que he dejado claro varias veces lo importante que eres para mí."

"¿En serio?" dijo ella con cierta ilusión, girándose solo un poco.

"Sí. Tú eres mi más antigua y preciada _amiga_."

"_Amiga_…" repitió ahora con la ilusión desvanecida.

"Sí… "replicó Loki sin entender el tono de Eira. "Dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo, es lo mismo para mí. Eres mi mejor amiga"

Eira levantó la mirada hacia él enseguida, sintiendo la mano de Loki en su hombro. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a apartarse de improviso. Caminó lejos de él hasta el centro del ante-sala cruzada de brazos.

"Si eso es así… ¿entonces por qué…?" se detuvo a media frase, insegura de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"¿'Por qué' qué?" demandó saber Loki imitando sus pasos.

"este collar…" empezó levantando el objeto para que Loki lo pudiera ver bien.

"¿qué pasa con eso?" inquirió levantando las cejas.

"Sé que lo dejaste tirado por ahí como si no tuviera importancia."

"No sé a qué te refieres con eso yo…"

"Era mi collar, Loki"

"estamos hablando de un objeto de los que podrías tener cientos si quisieras" dijo con las cejas fruncidas. "¿a qué se debe ese arranque superficial?"

"No es superficial. ¡No es de lo que está hecho el collar! ¡Es el hecho de que sea mío!" zapateó arrugando el entrecejo.

"¿Y qué con eso?"

"¡que debería importarte no por lo que valga si no porque era una de mis pertenencias!" explicó con un suspiró molesto.

"¡¿Si tanto te enojó que lo tomara por qué simplemente no me lo pediste?!" recriminó aun sin entender completamente.

"¡No me enojó eso!" exclamó apretando los puños.

"¡¿qué fue entonces?!" exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Que lo hayas tratado como algo sin importancia!"

"¡No lo hice, lo dejé en mi habitación!" se defendió con una expresión confundida.

"¡Eso no fue lo que me dijeron!" protestó Eira en una actitud desafiante.

"¡El que te haya dicho lo contrario es un idiota que no sabe nada!" dijo ya comenzando a molestarse de verdad. Eira estaba fuera de sí. "Ese collar estaba junto con el libro de sonetos en mis repisas. ¿Por qué habría de dejarlo por ahí si es tuyo? Quien lo haya tomado después tuvo que entrar a mis aposentos y encontrarlo justo ahí."

Eira levantó la barbilla, apretando los dientes.

"¿Quién te lo dio de regreso?" demandó saber.

"Eso no importa." contestó.

"¡A mí sí me importa! Porque quien haya sido se escabulló a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento." Eira apartó la mirada sin descruzarse de brazos. Aun seguía inundada por la rabia. "Respóndeme, Eira."

"Ah…" Loki se acercó lentamente a ella, quedando justo en frente, a una distancia intimidante.

"Eira." Insistió con una mirada severa.

"De acuerdo, fue _Thor_."

"¿Qué?" dijo desconcertado, más para sí mismo que para ella. "¿cómo es que...?"

"Él solo me estaba escoltando a…"comenzó, sin embargo Loki no le permitió continuar.

"¡¿Thor te escoltaba?!" volvió a levantar la voz, esta vez como una reprimenda. Eira tragó saliva ante la cara que Loki había puesto. Nunca lo había visto así de molesto. "¡¿por qué?!"

"Solo estaba siendo amable" trató de defenderse llevándose una mano al pecho.

"Thor no es amable con una _niña_ a menos de que quiera algo a cambio" expresó con un mohín.

"¡es tu hermano, Loki!" Protestó Eira sin entender la razón de su enojo.

"¡Ya sé! Por eso es que lo digo ¡Yo sé cómo es él!" exclamó sin suavizar su expresión "No puedes ser tan ingenua, Eira."

"¡Pues, yo pienso que es agradable y se ofreció a enseñarme a bailar!" Apenas dijo aquello se arrepintió de sus palabras. Nunca había pasado por su mente aceptar la invitación de Thor, ni loca que estuviese, pero le había molestado tanto que Loki la hubiera llamado ingenua que simplemente no pensó antes de hablar. Ahora le pareció que Loki estaba en una especie de shock. Por un momento, sus ojos quedaron estáticos y sus cejas se curvearon un poco hacia arriba. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, como si quisiera decir algo pero aun no encontraba las palabras. "Loki… yo…"

"Oh... ya veo. Entiendo la situación…" Interrumpió con una sonrisa amarga. Esa era la clase de expresiones sarcásticas de Loki. Eira dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Acaso te gusta? ¡¿Es eso lo que sucede?! ¡¿Quieres que te recuerde la lista de las mujeres que han pasado por su manos?!"

"Espera, no…"

"¿Quieres que te agregue a la lista? ¡Por eso estás actuando así!" Eira frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose completamente ofendida ante ese comentario. "¡…Oh no, ya sé! ¡Piensas que puedes hacer la diferencia! ¿Crees que puedes hacer que cambie y que tenga ojos solo para ti? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Solo vas a ser otra tonta que utilice para agrandar su ego!"

Eira sintió como si le hubieran dado una estocada en el vientre y todo el aire hubiese escapado de sus pulmones. Realmente había dolido, tanto que estaba completamente sin palabras. ¿Acaso Loki no hablaba en serio cuando dijo que le importaba? ¿Por qué de repente la despreciaba de esa manera? No podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían dicho las Nuns y Frenya.

_« ¿Como puede ser honesto el dios del engaño, niña?»_

_«Él no es más que un excelente mentiroso»_

_«Estás tan perdida si piensas que él se va a fijar en una niñata como tú.»_

"Sal de aquí." Dijo Eira con un hilo de voz.

Loki tragó saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se reprendió a sí mismo. Una presión es su pecho comenzó a ahogarlo cuando vio que una lágrima baja por la mejilla de Eira.

"Eira…" Trató de alcanzarla con su mano y disculparse, esta vez con una voz más suave. Sin embargo, tan pronto su mano rozó la piel de Eira, ella lo apartó bruscamente.

"¡Dije que te fueras! ¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN!" Gritó fulminándolo con la mirada mientras señalaba la puerta por encima del hombro de Loki. Le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo explotó igual que ella.

"¡BIEN!" Contestó con tono furioso antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas.

Tan pronto como lo vio marcharse sus rodillas flaquearon y se vio arrodillada en el piso completamente sola. Le era imposible detener las lágrimas que bajaban incansablemente de su rostro. Era la primera vez que había tenido una pelea de estas dimensiones con Loki, jamás habían sido cosas serias y no tenía la menor idea de como sentirse al respecto. Ahora quería correr hacia él y decirle que lo sentía y que estaba equivocado respecto a sus sentimientos, que en el único en quien pensaba todo el tiempo era él. Pero se sentían tan herida que cualquier fuerza o impulso que tuviera era rápidamente consumido por un hoyo negro y lo que quedaba se volvían lágrimas.

No podía creer lo que había acabado de pasar, que la única persona que creía que podía entenderla le hubiera hablado de esa manera tan despectiva y fría. Se negaba a darle la razón a Agna, pero ahora Frenya la estaba convenciendo. No había sido más que una niña tonta e ilusa al pensar que quizá algún día Loki podría quererla como ella lo hacía. Si hasta él mismo lo había dicho «_Mi corazón, a diferencia de el de Thor, esta hecho de hielo._» ¿sería cierto? Que Loki no era capaz de sentir nada ni siquiera por ella...

Observó dos gotas que se estrellaban contra sus manos. Hasta el momento se había sentido la única persona suficientemente cercana a él como para ser alguien importante en su vida. Ver que no era lo que ella pensaba la dejaba solo preguntándose ¿Si eso no era ser ilusa entonces qué era?

Después de un rato comenzó a calmarse, y entonces decidió levantarse del suelo y dirigirse a su cama. Por todo eso apenas le había prestado atención al vestido que su madre le envió. Estaba puesto sobre un maniquí de hierro y cuero. Los adornos de tela transparentosa ondeaban con el viento que entraba desde la ventana. Era en verdad hermoso, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta del color sintió que las lágrimas volvían a nublarle la vista. Era verde, ese era el color favorito de Loki.

Se arrojó en su cama abrazando uno de los almohadones contra su cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro entre la tela aterciopelada.

* * *

Loki abandonó la habitación de Eira sintiendo como le hervía la sangre. No era posible que alguien tan lista como Eira de verdad estuviera interesada en el burdo de su hermano. Solo pensarlo le llenaba la cabeza de frustración. Apenas había dado tres pasos fuera de los aposentos de Eira cuando sintió la necesidad de devolverse y pedirle que le explicara las cosas bien porque le era imposible de entender qué podía tener Thor de maravilloso. ¿de qué podría hablar Eira con él? Lo que Eira disfrutaba era casi todo a lo que Thor le huía. No se imaginaba a su hermano sentado escuchándola leer poesía, Thor no estaba interesado en leer, ni en la magia, ni en herbología, ni en la música, ni en nada de los pasatiempos de Eira.

Colocó una mano sobre el picaporte.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y entrar pero no se atrevió. Eira le había dejado claro que no lo quería ver por ahora, y la verdad no quería hacerla molestar más. Había sido un completo imbécil, pero no fue capaz de controlarse cuando Eira insinuó que Thor le interesaba. Había dicho que le parecía gentil.

Se acercó más a la puerta y pudo escuchar algunos sollozos. Todo era su culpa, había hecho llorar a Eira, era un estúpido.

"Maldición..." suspiró volviendo su mano un puño, pero aun así no giró el pomo. Permaneció otro rato ahí pegado a la puerta hasta que dejó de escucharla. Entonces se retiró a su propia habitación.

Por el momento sabía que si iba a buscar a su hermano en este instante, no iba a poder contener su lengua. Aquella vez que encontró las mariposas de papel regadas por su piso pensó que había sido algún sirviente torpe que entró a limpiar, pero ahora que sabía lo del collar, maldijo para su adentros al no darse cuenta que había sido Thor a tiempo.

Desde que se lo habían encontrado en los establos, seguro desde ahí había empezado a interesarle Eira. Pero cómo se atrevía, ella era su amiga y no cualquier niñita de la que pudiera aprovecharse. No. sentía que sus manos temblaban de ira de solo hacerse una imagen de ellos dos juntos. Eira era demasiado para que Thor simplemente la tomara de capricho.

Un destello llegó a su mente de improviso. Esa mañana, cuando Thor le dijo que había conocido a una chica... ¿estaría hablando de Eira? Sintió una presión en el pecho. Hasta ahora no había considerado la realidad de esa idea, solo se había quedado en posibilidades, pero si Thor hablaba de Eira efectivamente... entonces por eso quería que Madre acabara con esas convocatorias de doncellas, porque ya había encontrado a una él mismo, y esa era Eira.

Loki se llevó ambas manos al rostro y ahogó una exclamación. Luego se apoyó en uno de los postes de madera negra de su cama y suspiró profundo, recuperando el aliento. No le daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Eira no podía estar enamorada de Thor, por lo mucho habían tratado dos veces, y conociéndola como lo hacía, él no era su tipo, su hermano no era suficientemente bueno para ella. Simplemente no, no, no, no, no, no y NO. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y otra vuelta puño a la frente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

_«Tal ves no la conoces tan bien como creías» _dijo una voz al interior de su cabeza, inquietándolo aún más.

Se levantó de golpe pues sentía que no iba a poder estar tranquilo por un buen rato. Tenía que ver a Thor e interrogarlo, pero aun no, aun no estaba listo para escuchar algo que le generaba tanto fastidio. Volvió la mirada hacia su escritorio y encontró el libro de Sonetos de Eira. Se acercó lentamente, con un sabor agridulce en la garganta y lo tomo con una mano. Pensó en ir de regreso a donde Eira con el pretexto de devolverlo y así disculparse, pero en vez de hacer eso solo lo abrió en na página al azar. Decía _Soneto 23_.

"Cual actor imperfecto que en la escena

_Por temor su parte mal actúa,_

O cual una fiera embravecida

Cuyo brío en su ímpetu derrocha,"

Frunció el entrecejo, pues sentía que de alguna manera esas palabras le recriminaban la manera en la que había actuado con Eira. Quiso poner el libro a un lado y no seguir leyendo, pero sus ojos fueron arrastrados hacia la estrofa siguiente sin su consentimiento.

"Así, _intimidado_, olvido a veces

Del amor la perfecta ceremonia

Y en la fuerza de amor me debilito,

Del amor abrumado por la carga."

_"Sean pues mis libros la elocuencia,_

Mundos mensajeros de mi pecho,

Suplicantes de amor y recompensa,

_Más que esa lengua que mejor se expresa._

Lee lo que _amor_ callado ha escrito,

Que es ingenio de amor oír con los ojos."

Terminó de leer con una sensación de malestar. Se sentó sobre el borde de su cama aun con el libro en las manos y lo cerró lentamente, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Por qué tan deprimido, Loki?" Dijo la voz de Amora, apareciendo detrás de él.

"¿podrías simplemente dejarme solo?" replicó con desgano. Amor soltó una risita y se acercó hasta él, gateando sobre las cama.

"Pero, Loki..." Observó las manos de Amora rodearlo por el cuello y meter la mano dentro de su camisa acariciándolo. Podía sentir la respiración de la hechicera en su oreja. "...Tú eres al único que quiero"

Entonces lo vio. No eran los cabellos dorados de Amora los que sobresalían, si no unos mechones plateados casi blancos. Aquellas manos delicadas lo tomaron del rostro y lo hicieron girar para que pudiera apreciar un par de ojos color violeta.

"¿Eira...?" musitó incrédulo. Ella le sonrió con complicidad antes de besarlo.

Loki reaccionó al segundo siguiente y correspondió el beso, 'Eira' escaló hasta el regazo de Loki sobre el cual se sentó, rodándolo con sus brazos. Loki la estrechó más hacia él, acariciándole

la espalda y el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros como cascada.

"¿Me quieres, Loki?" preguntó ella después de romper el beso. Él tan solo la miró algo absorto, no era capaz de responder a esa pregunta, ni si quiera podía caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

'Eira' se llevó las manos a los broches que sostenían las dos mangas de su vestido y los quitó, quedando descubierta frente a Loki. Él tragó en seco. No podía ser ella, esa no podía ser Eira. Cuando volvió a besarlo se dejó empujar hasta recostar la espalda sobre el edredón con ella sobre él.

"Tócame, Loki" le susurró al oído. Sin embargo, fue esto lo que lo hizo reaccionar al final. Empujó a Amora casi con un movimiento brusco, haciéndola rebotar hasta el otro lado de la cama donde volvió a adquirir su apariencia real. Él se levantó enseguida, completamente ofuscado, y la risa de Amora no ayudó a que su mente se tranquilizara.

Se reía llevándose las manos al vientre, era una risa perversa, casi oscura que lo hacía irritar cada vez más.

"Hubieras visto tu cara, corazón" dijo apoyándose sobre los codos. "Fue invaluable. Eres tan adorable, Loki"

"¡No encuentro gracia en eso!" respondió fulminándola con la mirada. Amora reprimió otra risita y entonces se puso de pie lentamente, acercándose a Loki con gracia.

"Aw..." musitó colocando sus manos en las mejillas del príncipe, sosteniendo su rostro frente al suyo. Él se apartó con una expresión molesta, lo que solo causo que Amora riera de nuevo. "No me lo puedo creer, de verdad que te gusta esa niñita... "

"No sabes lo que estas diciendo" contestó Loki frunciendo el entrecejo y apartando la mirada.

"Oh, Loki... tus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, ansiando sus caricias..."Amora lo abrazó por la espalda, bajando sus manos hasta el comienzo del pantalón de Loki y deshizo el nudo que los sostenía con una sola mano "Tus labios estaban anhelando los suyos con pasión. Nunca te había sentido tan exitado..." su mano se introdujo por entre la tela y la piel, rodeando su virilidad con los dedos. Loki se vio obligado a reprimir un gemido. "...como cuando te besé adoptando su forma." Amora continuó con unos movimientos suaves y pausados, mientras Loki solo trataba infructuosamente de resistirse. "La deseas... la deseas tanto que apenas eres capaz de controlarte sabiendo que ella prefiere a Thor por encima de ti..."

Loki la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza y la haló bruscamente arrojándola al suelo. Amora lo fulminó con la mirada, completamente estupefacta ante la reacción de Loki. Él se terminaba de acomodar el pantalón y ahora le daba la espalda, saliendo de la habitación con un libro en la mano. Dejándola a ella sobre las baldosas sin dedicarle ni la más mínima mirada.

"¡Loki! ¡LOKI!" la escuchó gritar, con la indignación aflorando de su garganta como un gruñido, pero pronto las puertas acallaron su voz.

* * *

**Capitulo nuevo! btw, Soneto 23 por William Shakespeare.**

**Casi lloré escribiendo este capítulo, Loki es como mi hombre perfecto también y este malentendido con Eira fue frustrante de narrar, especialmente porque ningun de los dos quisoo escuchar al otro. Todo por culpa de Thor. Qué será lo que pasará entre ellos dos ahora.**

**Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Pd. dejen sus reviews ;)**

**xoxo**

**Bullet**


	6. VI: Mulan

**Capítulo VI: Mulan**

Eira no había ido a cenar en las dos noches siguientes. Su puesto junto a Idunn había estado vacío y lo que más le molestaba era que parecía como si nadie realmente estuviera consciente de su ausencia. Su madre no actuaba diferente a lo normal, sonreía con los demás lords y ladies. Tampoco la vio en las mañanas como de costumbre por la biblioteca. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Había cargado el libro de sonetos todo el día siguiente y hoy para tener una excusa de hablarle la próxima vez que la viera, hasta que se había reprendido a sí mismo por ese patético sentimentalismo. Eira no aparecía, al menos no para él, y ya no soportaba no saber de ella. Quería ir a hablarle, quería verla sonreír otra vez. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que odiaba verla llorar, como si a él mismo le causara malestar cuando ella estaba triste.

Sorprendentemente se había aguantado la lengua con su hermano en las pocas horas que lo había tratado en esos dos día que parecían eternos, porque probablemente no era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación. Si quería arreglar las cosas con Eira. Tenía que proceder de manera distinta, debía pensar antes de actuar si no quería volver a hacerla molestar. Pero solo pensar que Thor la tuviera como él quisiera le hacía hervir la sangre como nada.

Sentado en su cama, cada vez sentía que se iba a enloquecer si no conseguía hablar con ella. ¿Iba a esperar otro día más? Por qué no simplemente ir ahora y encararla en su habitación. La haría que lo escuchara, que escuchar lo que tenía que decirle respecto a sus sentimientos. Se levantó, pero casi de inmediato se volvió a sentar, derrotado. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Si ni el mismo sabía con claridad lo que estaba sintiendo. Eira era como su hermana menor ¿cierto? Pero… cuando lo habia besado—o bueno, cuando Amora lo hizo, pero luciendo como ella—habia sentido algo muy intenso, difícil de explicar. Tal vez, no la quería como una hermana. No era amor fraternal… Pero aun así, no podía ser… Eira era Eira. Su amiga, con la que compartía muchas cosas…

Cerró los ojos llevándose ambas manos a la cara, pero lo único que obtuvo fue recordar el episodio en los establos. Suspiró resignado y otras palabras retumbaron en sus oídos.

_« ¿De verdad no la has encontrado aun?»_

_« ¿Sabes que te quiero, cierto?»_

_« ¿Acaso es amor, Loki?»_

Levantó la cabeza de inmediato como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo importante. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte, y el aire parecía no ser suficiente. Miró hacia su mesa de noche donde reposaba el libro de Sonetos.

"sí…" musitó para sí mismo. Ya lo había decidido, iba a hablar con ella mañana mismo, no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo.

* * *

Usualmente no era fanática de los paseos tan tarde en la noche. Su madre le había enseñado a estar en la cama justo después de la cena, pero como no se había presentado esa noche tampoco—principalmente porque su argumento con Loki le había quitado completamente el apetito ayer y lo único que quería hoy era seguir durmiendo por toda la noche—ahora tenía un poco de hambre. Se había aguantado la noche anterior, pero hoy ya no podía. No quería molestar a ninguno de los sirvientes, además, era totalmente capaz de ir a la cocina por algo ella misma. Ahora, asistida por una vela y en su camisón de dormir mientras avanzaba, pensaba que si alguien la descubría iba a ser bastante embarazoso de explicar, por lo que procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible. Incluso respiraba con cuidado para que ni siquiera Heimdall la notara.

No se había visto al espejo cuando se levantó pero podía estar segura que su aspecto no debía ser el mejor que podía tener. Sentía que sus ojos aun ardían un poco, pero no era gran cosa como para no ser capaz de ir y regresar a su habitación con rapidez. La cocina estaba en la planta baja junto al Gran Salón, tenía que bajar unos pocos escalones y estaría finalmente en frente de su destino.

Siguió avanzando. Una vez adentro, empujó la pesada puerta que estaba a ras del piso, con la espalda para luego llevarse una sorpresa. La vela cayó al suelo apagándose. Sin embargo, no necesitaba luz extra pues ya había varias velas en candelabros iluminando esa parte de la cocina. Al parecer no era la primera que llegaba a buscar algo en ese lugar, pues enseguida vio una figura alta y construida saliendo de por la puerta de la alacena con una botella en la mano. Reconoció los mechones rubios despeinados y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Thor!" Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho por la impresión.

"¡Hey, Eira!" saludo imitando el tono asustado de su voz antes de reír. Eira dejó salir el aire que había retenido al aguantar la respiración.

"Me has asustado." Dijo en un suspiro, regresando a la normalidad.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó él con una sonrisa. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó. "Digo, no es que me moleste tu presencia, todo lo contrario. Es que es la primera vez que me encuentro a alguien a estas horas en la cocina."

"Asi que vienes a menudo." Le dijo como pregunta retórica, la que Thor no captó precisamente bien.

"Sí. A veces." Contestó con la misma sonrisa. Eira frunció levemente las cejas en una expresión de desconcierto. "¿Qué hay de ti?" inquirió mientras comenzaba a mezclar cosas en la botella que hace un rato tenía en la mano. "¿primera vez?"

"De noche sí." Contestó apoyándose en el mesón, al cual le dio algunos toques con sus dedos antes de apartarse. "creo… creo que me iré por donde vine."

Alcanzó a dar media vuelta, pero la voz de Thor la detuvo.

"¡espera!" le dijo. Eira dio media vuelta. "¿quieres comer algo? Me refiero, por qué otra razón estarías en la cocina después de media noche."

Eira separó los labios para contestar. Planeaba decir que no y simplemente levantarse temprano a desayunar mañana, pero su propio estomago la delató, rugiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Thor escuchara. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza mientras que el príncipe solo rió.

"Eso pensé." Dijo poniendo dos copas de madera sobre el mesón, a continuación vertió el contenido de la botella en ambas. "Quédate, iba a preparar algo para mí. Pero sería magnífico si me acompañas." Eira apretó los labios, indecisa. "y si no te gusta la comida, siempre puedes insultarme." Bromeó, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que le recordó bastante a Frigga.

Sí quería comer algo, y si no iba a tener que hacerlo ella misma, sería bastante cómodo a decir verdad. Maldijo para sus adentros ese pensamiento que podía atribuir a la herencia de su madre sin ninguna duda.

"¿qué dices?" Thor insistió. Tomó ambas copas en sus manos y acercó una a Eira, ofreciéndosela con caballerosidad.

"No sé… creo que puedo meterme en problemas si alguien me descubre aquí." Contestó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¿te han dicho que no sabes mentir?" bromeó con una sonrisa. Eira se sintió ofendida por un instante, cosa que se reflejó muy claramente en su rostro por lo que Thor agregó de inmediato: "no lo digo a mal, eso es de hecho una buena cualidad. Significa que estás guiada por la luz. O bueno, eso dice mi padre."

"Sí… Mi padre también lo dice." Dijo Eira jugando con sus propias manos. Thor volvió a ofrecerle la copa. "¿qué es?"

"Es vino de miel. Yo mismo lo hice." Explicó. Eira lo miró con algo de desconfianza. Aun no asimilaba del todo la compañía del Príncipe. "Vamos, te gustará. Te lo prometo… No tiene veneno."

Este último comentario la hizo reír, y aceptó la copa de buena gana, llevándosela a los labios, algo insegura. Thor solo la miraba, casi como esperando su aprobación. Cuando la bebida dulce tocó su lengua, sintió una descarga de sensaciones. Estaba supremamente delicioso, no recordaba haber probado algo semejante nunca. No pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y agrado, cosa que hizo sonreía al mayor de los príncipes.

"¿te gusto?" preguntó sabiendo la respuesta por adelantado. Enseguida procedió a sacar un plato cubierto por una especie de pañuelo traslucido de la alacena.

"es… es maravilloso." Respondió sin poder controlar su expresión anonadada. Thor le devolvió la sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Ahora estos." Dijo a continuación, señalando el plato que tenía un tipo de galletas color café con algo más encima que Eira no alcanzó a identificar.

"No sabía que cocinabas." Comentó Eira con un toque de sarcasmo debajo de sus palabras. Thor se sentó en el mesón junto a ella y llenó su copa para luego proceder a hacer lo mismo con la de Eira.

"No lo hago…" contestó llevándose la copa a los labios. "Es solo que… cuando voy de cacería con Padre y Loki y los otros nobles… bueno, allá afuera es normal combinar cosas extrañas a la hora de la cena." Eira asintió suavemente mientras lo escuchaba. Thor se encogió de hombros. "Usualmente es lo que primero encontremos en los alrededores. Así fue cómo surgió esto."

"¿Así que tu inventaste esto?" preguntó divertida, tomando otro bocado del plato. Eira no estaba segura si era porque tenía hambre pero eso también estaba delicioso. Thor sonrió de medio lado.

"técnicamente fuimos Ullvar y yo. ¿Lo conoces cierto?"

"sí… es el hermano mayor de Frenya." Respondió con amargura, de solo recordad el nombre de Frenya su sangre se revolcaba. "No sabía que él le gustaba la cocina." Dijo llevándose la copa a los labios. Thor soltó una risita.

"Sí. Pero no le digas que yo te dije." Bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Eira apartó la mirada incómoda, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¿y cómo se llama? Este platillo."

"_Gravlaks_." Contestó de inmediato, arrancándole una risa a Eira. "Ya sé, es ridículo. Pero no sé me ocurrió nada mejor."

"No, creo que _Gravlaks_ está bien… creo." dijo algo avergonzada por su ataque de risa. "Digo ¿es salmón, cierto?"

"sí… lo es." Thor sonrió. "De hecho fue Loki quien lo sugirió. Bueno, sin querer. Ullvar y yo estábamos cubiertos en tierra porque habíamos ido detrás de un bilgesnipe unas horas antes, entonces nos llamó _Grav lax_… Ullvar consideró que era un nombre apropiado para lo que estábamos comiendo entonces." Rió mientras su mente recordaba aquel suceso. "por supuesto que estos no tienen tierra, Eira."

"Sí, eso noté." Dijo forzando una sonrisa. Ya iban dos veces que Thor mencionaba a Loki, y era difícil mantener su mente alejada de él. Tomó otro trago del vino, y recostó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de ella.

De nuevo, los pensamientos acerca de Loki asaltaron su mente, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para aguantarse las lágrimas. No iba a llorar en frente de nadie, mucho menos de Thor. Había sido muy amable hasta ahora, pero no quería darle explicaciones ni tocar el tema. Le resultaba difícil ver cómo podría alguien como él, que parecía no tener noción de ninguna cosa si esta no giraba a su alrededor, realmente querer aprovecharse de ella. Lo único que había hecho Thor hasta ahora era ayudarla. Incluso la habia alimentado, y hecho reír un rato sin obligarla a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. Loki debía tener otras razones para no confiar en su hermano, razones que nadie más, excepto él, entendían.

Miró el contenido de su copa, que a aquella luz tenue de las velas se tornaba dorado. Pensó en las manzanas doradas que hacía su madre, y como odiaba su sabor, a diferencia de las azules que eran más entretenidas. Si la inmortalidad dependiera de ella, preferiría ser mortal antes de comer esas horribles y amargas manzanas, pero era una tradición no solo en Asgard si no en Vanaheim, Alfheim y el resto de los nueve reinos—bueno, con excepción de Midgard. Este vino, sabía muchísimo mejor que cualquier fruta mágica que Idunn pudiera crear. Un momento ¿por qué estaba hablando tantas tonterías en su cabeza? Ni siquiera tenía que ver con algo que estuviera alrededor. Miró el vino nuevamente y suspiró resignada. Definitivamente seguía teniendo debilidad ante cualquier tipo de alcohol.

Soltó un bufido y dejó la copa a un lado, llamando la atención de Thor.

"¿pasa algo malo?" inquirió con una expresión consternada en su rostro. Eira negó con la cabeza.

"Es solo que… creo que he tomado mucho vino para una noche." Respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Enseguida sus ojos recayeron sobre un libro que Thor tenía en las manos. Parpadeó incrédula por varias razones: una, siempre recordaba la manera en la que Loki se refería a Thor como 'alérgico a los libros'; y segundo, ese libro lo reconocería en cualquier parte, eran los cuentos midgardianos.

"Oh, entiendo. ¿Quieres que te traiga agua o algo?" preguntó volviendo a captar su atención. Eira tardó un instante en armar una respuesta coherente en su mente, para luego simplemente decir que no. "¿estás segura?"

"Sí." Contestó mirando ahora al libro que había aparecido en las manos de Thor casi mágicamente. No había notado cuando lo sacó, o quizá fue cuando no estaba mirando. "¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"Ah… esto." Dijo con una sonrisa. Cerró la cubierta y la examinó como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. "De la biblioteca…"

"Ya veo." Musitó para sí misma.

"Sé lo que piensas. Cuentos midgardianos no son más que una pérdida de tiempo." Suspiró antes de continuar. "Pero, realmente son interesantes, y divertidos."

"No, pienso lo mismo." Thor la miró sorprendido. Hasta ahora, era una expresión que no conocía en él.

"¿en serio?" exclamó sonriente.

"¿es tan extraño?" preguntó con una pequeña risa mientras imitaba la posición de Thor sobre el mesón.

"Oh, es que pensé… como eres amiga de Loki y a él no le gusta Midgard…"

"¡No!" Se apresuró a decir, aunque su voz fue un poco más alta de lo que planeó. Thor la miró entretenido. "De hecho, lo he leído un par de veces…"

"¿este mismo libro?" cuestionó incrédulo. Eira asintió en respuesta. "Vaya… quién lo diría." Levantó las cejas sonriendo de medio lado. "¿cuál es tu historia favorita?"

Eira tragó saliva. Había pensado en la de la sirenita, pero sintió una punzada en su pecho, que le hizo imposible responder.

"No tengo una…" dijo casi en un susurro, mirando a algún punto en el vacío. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y volvió su vista a Thor. "¿qué hay de ti?"

"Me gusta esta." Le pasó el libro, señalando la página con el índice. Eira lo tomó en sus manos y leyó en voz alta.

"_La Bella y la Bestia*_ ¿de verdad?" Thor asintió orgulloso.

"Es una hermosa historia de amor." Dijo con un aire noble. Eira lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"Pues yo pienso que es una historia muy superficial." Comentó dejando desconcertado a Thor, quien lanzó una carcajada después de un segundo.

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber bastante intrigado. Hasta donde sabía a la mayoría de las mujeres les debía gustar una historia así. Incluso cuando se la mostró a Frenya esa tarde, casi no tuvo necesidad de decir más nada para que ella se abalanzara sobre él. No entendía la visión de Eira. "¿qué tiene de superficial?"

"Porque Bella solo accede a casarse con la bestia cuando se vuelve un príncipe atractivo." Dijo firme cruzándose de brazos. Thor volvió a reír.

"Bueno, ciertamente no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva." Dijo rascándose la nuca para luego tomar otro sorbo de vino.

Eira meditó en silencio un rato, ojeando el resto de las historias, hasta que dio con otra que le llamó la atención. La recordaba, entonces se lo enseñó a Thor.

"Este me gusta más. Aunque no es mi favorito." Dijo con media sonrisa. Thor entrecerró los ojos para ver bien el titulo.

"¿Mulan?" pronunció el nombre lentamente como si no estuviera seguro si lo hacía correctamente. Pero la sonrisa de Eira le dijo que así era. "No lo he leído aún."

"Deberías hacerlo, vale la pena." Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa. Thor la miró fijamente antes de pasarle el libro.

"¿puedes leerla para mí?"

Eira aguantó la respiración, sintiéndose algo extraña. Al único que le leía era a Loki, leerle a Thor sería como romper algo entre ella y Loki que era solo de los dos. Aunque hubieran peleado, sentía no debía, o al menos no se sentiría a gusto haciéndolo.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

"No, es que… mis ojos están realmente cansados. No sé si pueda leerlo bien." Mintió. No fue tan difícil notarlo para Thor, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto. En vez, asintió con indulgencia y le sonrió.

"¿Entonces de qué trata?" preguntó apoyándose en una mano para estar un poco más cerca de Eira. Ella cerró el libro y se lo regresó.

"es… acerca de una muchacha que se llama Mulan**…" comenzó mirando hacia el frente. "Ella no es más que una niña más, ala que sus padres quieren convertir en la novia perfecta para que consiga un buen marido." Thor notó como la mirada de Eira comenzaba a perderse en algún punto del vacío. "Ella no es feliz con esa vida, porque por mucho que lo intente… no puede ser como las demás, no puede enorgullecer a sus padres siendo lo que ellos esperan de ella. Mulan siente que no es ella realmente cuando se viste como una 'dama' y se mantiene al margen siempre complaciente, como debe ser una dama…" Eira soltó un suspiro profundo antes de continuar. "Un día, el ejercito llega a la puerta de su casa con un mensaje del emperador—creo que es algo así como un rey." Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa tímida, mirando a Thor por un instante. Él le regresó la sonrisa. "el mensaje decía que necesitaban hombres para el ejercito porque estaban en guerra. El padre de Mulan ya estaba muy viejo y Mulan sabía que no iba a soportar la guerra. Así que por protegerlo, ella toma su armadura y se escapa de noche a presentarse al ejercito en lugar de su padre."

"Eso es valiente." Opinó él acomodándose en su sitio. Eira asintió con una sonrisa melancólica.

"Al final, ella logra salvar a su pueblo. A pesar de que no fue fácil, y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos imposibles, su voluntad y su corazón la guiaron. Se vuelve una heroína…" dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "Ella les demuestra a todos que no debe ser como las demás para traer honor a su familia, ni para ser feliz. Logra cambiar su destino, y descubrir quién es en realidad…"

Thor no pudo evitar sonreír. La manera en la que Eira hablaba podía conmover a cualquiera, era fascinante, hermoso. Si antes pensaba que ella poseía una belleza especial, ahora estaba más seguro de ello, y le interesaba conocerla a fondo. Eira no era como las demás mujeres, casi parecía que se fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento aunque la tuviera al frente. Su piel perfecta adquiría un tono melancólico con la luz de las velas, y no pudo verse cautivado por sus ojos entre violeta y azul que ni siquiera lo estaban mirando. Probablemente no se hubiera podido resistir a besarla si ella se hubiese girado hacia el de nuevo, así fuera por un solo segundo.

Entonces, la vio bajar del mesón y cruzarse de brazos.

"Pero, claro… eso son solo historias. No es como si realmente pudiéramos cambiar nuestro destino." Dijo con una sonrisa amarga mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿pero qué dices?" Thor sonrió con desconcierto, bajando del mesón igualmente y acercándose un poco a ella. "Por supuesto que el destino puede ser cambiado."

"Tú realmente eres optimista ¿cierto?" sonrió mirando hacia otro lado. Thor se encogió de hombros, dando otro paso más cerca a ella.

"Me gusta pensar que nada es imposible." Dijo con una voz más profunda. Eira levantó la mirada para dar con el rostro de Thor bastante cerca al suyo, por lo que de nuevo se retiro hacia atrás.

"Eso funciona…" empezó mientras recogía su vela del suelo y la encendía con ayuda de otra de los candelabros "…hasta que te lastiman." Thor la miró perplejo. "entonces, te das cuenta que ciertas cosas no pueden ser cambiadas."

"Eira…" musitó.

"Buenas noches, Thor. Fue agradable, gracias." Se despidió haciendo una especie de reverencia, para luego salir por la puerta, dejando a un más bien confundido príncipe.

* * *

"Gracia, porte, talento, presencia y carisma, son las cualidades que convierten a una niña en mujer, y a esa mujer en una dama." Agna caminaba en frente de las doncellas con la vara de olmo en su mano. "Hemos trabajado elegancia estos días. Resultados buenos en general... Con algunas excepciones." Miró a Eira de soslayo para encontrarla dormitando. Se acercó a ella y la golpeo en el brazo con la vara, haciéndola saltar.

"¡Aagh! ¿Qué demo-?" se quejó llevándose la mano a la zona golpeada, hasta que cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba. "Lo siento… lo siento, no quise."

"La noche es para dormir, Señorita Baddleson." Regañó apuntándola con la vara. "En la mañana, se estudia ¿entendido?"

"sí, señora." Dijo agachando la cabeza.

"bien." Dijo con una falsa sonrisa y siguió caminando. "Ahora, empezaremos con pintura, baile y canto."

Una pequeña algarabía de emoción se comenzó a formar entre las ladies, quienes sonreían ante las nuevas lecciones. Todas, menos Eira. No era que no disfrutara de las artes, todo lo contrario. Siendo hija de Bragi el poeta, se sentía aliviada de poder empezar a trabajar en un campo que dominara, —con la obvia excepción del baile, pero no pensaba en que sería algo trabajoso después de todo—le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Pero había estado igual de ausente todo el día, y quien sabe hasta cuándo iba a dejar de sentirse así de miserable. No podía apartar su mente de Loki. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo esa mañana. Tal vez estudiando, o practicando pociones. Recordaba que hace no mucho le había comentado su interés por dominar mejor la elaboración de pócimas.

En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era estar con él, más que nada en el mundo eso deseaba. No quería seguir peleada, estos días habían sido una tortura. Quizá el único rato agradable había sido anoche junto con Thor. Pero aparte de eso, Loki le hacía más falta de la que imaginó alguna vez. Ahora ese tonto collar parecía simplemente un peso del que quería deshacerse.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Thor. «Por supuesto que el destino puede ser cambiado.» quería aferrarse a eso, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía, como un nudo que no le vaticinaba nada bueno. Era una corazonada que la agobiaba y de la que quería deshacerse. Suspiró profundo. No podía seguir así. Hoy mismo en la cena iba a hablarle. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Déjenme sus Reviews, me encanta saber que piensan de la historia. El capítulo de hoy empieza dos dias después de la pelea de Eira y Loki del capítulo pasado. Qué les parece la relación que esta como empezando entre Eira y Thor? será que Thor será tan bruto como siempre? XD XD Qué pasará entre Loki y el amor de su vida- digo... Eira XD **

**Ullvar y Frenya son dos personajes totalmente creados a posta por mí. Frenya no tiene nada que ver con Freya que es la verdadera diosa del amor. **

**-Kairy-Hitsugaya: Gracias enserio por apoyarme, planeo incluir a Sylene en el próximo capítulo, ya he pensado varias cosas en las que quedaría perfecta :D**

***:Estoy usando la versión tradicional de la Bella y la Bestia, no la historia de Disney.**

****: Aquí si estoy usando la versión de Disney porque me pareció la mas manejable.**


End file.
